Yugioh Genesis
by Red Ghost Venom
Summary: Welcome to High School on the Island. A group of new duelists begin their long journey here. What awaits them is something they never expected. But they don't back down from a challenge. Now they use their skill and decks to take down whatever comes their way in this new series. OC.
1. Episode 1

**Yugioh Genesis**

 **Episode 1**

 **Dawn of a New Beginning**

Powerful Monsters, Mystic Spells and Dangerous Traps, this is the story of Duel Monsters, a popular card game where players duel with great deal of skill and a little luck. Now our story begins.

Change Scene

Many duelists stood in a large room, most were uncomfortable as they sat in silence waiting for instructions. At the back of the room on a bench sat a duelist who was deep in thought till another duelist approached him.

Jamie: Having fun.

The duelist looks up to acknowledge Jamie.

SDQ: um yeah, you know just waiting for all the fun.

Jamie sits next to him on the bench.

Jamie: yeah, you think they would actually be here to greet us.

Someone jumps in front of them startling them.

Red: sometimes people like to make an entrance.

SDQ: (laughs) good one, I'm SDQ.

Red: (chuckles) sounds like a STD, Sexually Disgusting Queefing.

Jamie laughs at that as SDQ raises an eyebrow in concern,

SDQ: are you mentally defective.

Red: its possible, but I'm pretty awesome. (shrugs)

SDQ shakes his head. A new duelist joins the group.

Roi: get to cocky and that will be your downfall.

Red just shrugs.

Jamie: don't worry, he will loose that spirit when I hand him his first defeat.

Red smirks

Red: interesting.

Roi: Cool it you two, we have company.

The four watch as Reed and Stronghold entered the room, they walked on stage to the podium stand as duelists began whispering and talking amongst themselves.

Stronghold: QUIET DOWN NOW!

The room went silent, nobody was moving or making a sound. Except one student who was calmly flipping off Stronghold. (Its Charles by the way). Reed takes over the microphone.

Reed: Welcome new students to your first year here at Duel High. I am your Principal Mr. Reed, and this is your Vice Principal, Mr. Stronghold. (pointing at Stronghold).

Stronghold gave death glares to all the students.

Red nudges Roi

Red: I bet he uses a Harpie deck.

Roi chuckles at this.

Reed: You all promising duelists with great potential, which is why you are here to prefect your skills and go pro. its our goal to make sure you all achieve your dreams, isn't that right Mr. Stronghold.

Stronghold: we just want to make sure you all leave this place, the sooner the better.

Jamie: well isn't he all sunshine and rainbows. (quietly)

SDQ nods.

Reed: Now then, were going to be announcing your team placement at the end of this announcement.

Before he could continue, someone interrupts.

Purple: why do we need to be on teams.

Stronghold: disrespectful brat. (Reed places his hand on his shoulder).

Reed: its true duels are fought one on one, but this is to build friendships, its our hope you will teach your teammates something new and in turn you will learn something from them. You never know when you need a friend.

Purple: They better not hold me back (shrugging).

Reed: I assume all of you have seen this island is very special and unique, it has multiple different terrains, when you duel on the island you will find these terrains will play a great part in your duels.

Red was getting extremely bored listening to their principal talk and talk. He turns to Roi, SDQ and Jamie.

Red: lets get out of here and go exploring.

SDQ: are you sure, maybe we should stay here and listen.

Red: If I hear anymore, I'm going to fall into a coma.

Jamie: I'm in.

Red turns to Roi. Roi sighs

Roi: fine, lets go.

The four made their way to the exit as Reed kept talking. They got to the door but another duelist was there. He sees them coming towards him.

FCD: Where are you guys going.

Jamie: to late, your coming with us.

The four left the room dragging FCD with them as they leave.

Change Scene

Red, Roi, SDQ, Jamie and FCD were walking down hallways checking out the school.

Red: not impressed.

FCD: why was I kidnapped.

Jamie: stop being a drama queen.

Roi: this school is really nice.

SDQ: yeah huge, I'm definitely going to get lost, I don't even know where my locker is.

Jamie: I don't think we get lockers.

Red: Well that sucks. Does that mean I have to carry everything, not cool.

Jamie: yeah, I'm a need to get a servant. (looks over at FCD).

SDQ: hey guys check this out (pointing to a room).

Roi opens the door as the five duelists walk in. A large stadium with bleachers surrounding it.

Roi: This must be the main stadium for the major duels.

Red: still not impressed.

SDQ: so, this is where we will fight our duels, cant wait.

FCD: yeah, water decks will fall to me.

Jamie: oh were going to be great friends FCD (chuckling sinisterly….. not evil, just very sinisterly).

Roi: I cant wait to have a duel here.

Red: why wait.

Roi turns to see Red has his duel disk ready.

Roi: you want to duel now.

Red: not like we have anything better to do, plus I want to see what you got.

Roi: fine, lets see if you're on my level.

Red took his place on the stadium.

Red: oh I'm way past the level, you cant even see me.

Roi stands across from Red on the stadium, as FCD, Jamie and FCD watch.

Roi: arrogance will be your downfall.

Red: we will see, shall we flip a coin to see who goes first.

Roi: allow me. Both players life points went to 4000.

Roi draws his five cards, then draws another card.

Roi: I summon my Scrap Goblin in attack mode.

A little goblin made of metal appeared with 0 attack points.

Red: (chuckles) If that's what your going with, be my guest.

FCD, SDQ and Jamie were watching.

FCD: why would he summon a monster with 0 attack in attack mode.

Jamie: he has to have something planned.

Dragondoz: Scraps are actually very dangerous.

The three turned to see two duelists watching from the bleachers.

SDQ: what are you guys doing here.

Charles: ha, like you guys can say anything, were all suppose to be in the gym, but this is far more entertaining.

FCD: what if we get caught, we could get like suspended, or worse expelled.

Dragondoz: then we face that bridge when we cross it, but for now, lets see how this plays out. (continuing to watch the duel).

Roi: I end.

Red draws a card from his deck.

Red: let me show you how to attack, I summon Predaplant Moray Nepenthes in attack mode.

A large plant appeared with 1600 attack points.

Jamie: so Predaplants vs. Scrap

FCD: yeah, pretty sure in real life machines would beat plants.

Charles: I don't think those things classify as normal plants.

Back in the duel.

Red: Nepenthes attack that Scrap Goblin.

Reds Predaplant wrapped its vines around the Scrap Goblin, he watched as Roi's life points dropped to 2400, but the monster was still there. He watched as his Predaplant retreated back to his side.

Red: why is your monster still there.

Roi: its called a special ability, can't be destroyed in battle.

Red: I end my turn.

Roi draws a card from his deck.

Roi: I tribute Scrap Goblin to summon Scrap Golem in attack mode.

A new monster appeared on Roi's field with a giant body with 2300 attack points.

Roi: My Golem also comes with a special ability, once per turn, I can special summon a level 4 or lower scrap monster to any side of the field, so I could even take my Scrap Goblin and put it in on your side of the field, but I bring it back to my side.

Scrap Goblin appeared in attack mode on Roi's field.

On the sidelines

Jamie: Now he has two monsters.

A new duelist joins the spectators.

Arch: its worse, that's a tuner monster.

Dragondoz: Reds in trouble then.

Back in the duel.

Roi: I tune my level 3 Scrap Goblin with my Level 5 Scrap Golem to create a new monster.

Roi watched as his two monsters performed a synchro summon.

Roi: From the garbage, from the thrash, from the scraps left by others comes the combination of a new creature. A creature that will wreck havoc and destruction on anything that stands in its way, come forth Scrap Dragon.

A large mechanical purple dragon with glowing red eyes appears with 2800 attack points.

Red: (sighs) its going to be one of those days.

Roi: I set 1 card face-down, then I activate my dragon's special ability. You see I destroy 1 card on my side of the field like the card I just set and then I can destroy 1 card on your side of the field.

Red: well you don't have many choices, so I'm assuming its my plant.

Roi: Scrap Barrage.

Scrap Dragon fire two missiles from its back that hit Roi's face down spell or trap and the Predaplant.

Red watched as his plant was destroyed.

Roi: Now Scrap Dragon, direct attack.

Scrap Dragon then launched a blast from its mouth hitting Red. Black smoke erupted from around Red. When the smoke cleared. Reds life points were at 1000.

Roi: I set 1 card face-down and end my turn.

With our favorite spectators. 2 new duelists join the group.

C28: where are all the females.

Arch: not the time.

C28: are these guys any good. (pointing to Roi and Red).

Jamie: its definitely a good duel, I wonder if Red can bounce back.

Purple: meh, there not better then me.

Dragondoz: way to contribute to the conversation.

Purple shrugs.

Back in the duel.

Red: I'm not down yet. (drawing from his deck).

Red sees his card then smirks.

Red: I summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio in attack mode.

A new plant takes form, it shoots out a tentacle to Reds hand.

Roi: What's happening.

Red: When Scorpio is summoned, I can send 1 monster from my hand to the graveyard to special summon a Predaplant from my deck. (sending 1 card from his hand to the graveyard).

A new plant appeared on the field.

Red: Meet my Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra, and when its special summoned thanks to another Predaplant, I can add Polymerization from my deck to my hand.

Red holds up his Polymerization spell card.

Red: Time to meet my dragon, I activate Polymerization to fuse my two dark predaplants on the field to create a new monster.

Reds plants fused into a purple void.

Red: Behold a monster that has a bottomless stomach, a monster that is constantly hungry, it eats anything in its path and leaves behind nothing but destruction, appear Starving Venom Fusion Dragon.

A Large Purple Dragon appeared behind Red.

Dragondoz: well its dragon vs dragon now.

SDQ: I cant believe it, which one is stronger.

Jamie: well the fact that Red summoned his second, his has the advantage.

FCD: But Scrap Dragon is stronger.

Purple: just watch.

C28: still waiting for the girls to show. But this duel will do as an appetizer till the main course.

Back in the duel. Venom Dragon released multiple tentacles that wrapped around Scrap Dragon. Roi watched as Reds dragon was absorbing energy.

Roi: what's your dragon doing.

Red: When Venom is fusion summoned he gains the attack of 1 of my opponents special summoned monsters.

Starving Venom Fusion Dragons attack rose to 5600.

Red: that's more then enough attack, good game Roi, Venom Dragon Attack Scrap Dragon.

The others watched as Venom Dragon dashed at Scrap Dragon.

Roi: I have a trap card.

Red: Well I have a quick-play spell.

Stronghold: ENOUGH!

Red and Roi watched as their duel disks turned off. The others turn to see Stronghold standing at the exit glaring at all of them.

Stronghold: You lot are in so much trouble, ditching the assembly, breaking into the stadium and have an illegal duel.

Charles: technically, only those 2 were dueling, so we can't be punished for the last one.

Stronghold: back talking and being disrespectful as well.

Charles: worth it.

Stronghold: all of you, get to my office now.

Jamie, SDQ, FCD, Charles, Dragondoz, Arch, C28, Purple, Roi and Red all gather walking past Stronghold making sure they were going to the office.

Roi: will have to finish our duel another time.

Red: (nods) a shame, I wanted to see how it turned out.

Roi: well we have the next few years, I'm sure we can find the time to have another duel.

Red: yeah, I can't wait to see what happens.

C28: So there is no hope for us meeting girls.


	2. Episode 2

**Yugioh Genesis**

 **Episode 2**

 **Infestation**

Roi, Red, SDQ, Jamie, Arch, C28, FCD, Charles, Dragondoz and Purple came walking out of the vice principals office.

Jamie: wow, detention on the first day.

Charles: personal best.

SDQ: its still not cool, I mean Mr. Stronghold was pissed.

Red: I still wonder what kind of deck he uses, I want to say fortune lady.

Roi: are you still on that.

Red: its one of the mysteries of this world, I will find the answer.

Roi shakes his head at Red.

Dragondoz: I wouldn't worry to much about it.

FCD: Doz is right, we got class to worry about.

Charles: yeah I just don't want to fall behind on Nap Class.

FCD: nap class?

Charles: I can't fall behind.

Arch: you're a strange group of people.

Red: its what makes us tick, like a time bomb. Ka boom (doing sound effects and hand motions).

Jamie: Red has the right idea.

Purple: well make all the jokes you want, after I duel any of you, I want you to remember these fun times when your left crying. (looking dark and evil).

Everyone else sweat drops nervously as Purple laughs very evil like.

Dragondoz: putting aside Mr. Hyde over here, does anyone know where we are going, cause we have just been walking down this hallway this whole time.

Roi: I was hoping you guys knew.

SDQ: well we were all in the office, so I guess we missed our instructions at the assembly.

Roi glares at Red. Red just rubs the back of his head looking away nervously.

SDQ: great, so you know what this means.

C28: that we have no hope of meeting a girl.

SDQ: No, were lost.

Jamie: I don't think you can get lost in a school, I mean, we will eventually find someone to help us.

Chery: someone like me.

The group turns to meet a newcomer.

C28: great another guy.

Charles chuckles.

Cherry: I'm looking for Dragondoz and Red.

Dragondoz: I'm Dragondoz.

Nothing but silence. SDQ turns to Red who is just standing there.

SDQ: well.

Red: what.

Roi: this is Red. (pointing to Red).

Red: well my secret identity is out.

Cherry: well, you two are my teammates.

Dragondoz: teammates?

Cherry: oh yeah, you all skipped the assembly, we got put into teams, I'm on Team 4 with Dragondoz and Red Ghost Venom.

Red: neat.

Jamie: do you happen to know what team were on.

Cherry: what am I, a baby sitter. well lucky enough I did. Jamie, Roi and Charles are on Team 2. Purple, SDQ and C28 are on Team 7.

FCD: what about me, FCD.

Cherry: your on Team 3 with Arch and someone named Chris.

FCD: awesome, isn't that great Arch.

Arch: depends on our other teammate and if he is good.

FCD: yeah.

Cherry: alright, come on Dragondoz and Red, time to strategize.

Red: its time to get something to eat.

C28: I can get behind that.

SDQ: same.

The group headed off with the exception of Arch and FCD.

Roi: see you guys later.

FCD nodded watching as the group left. FCD turns to Arch.

FCD: should we find our teammate.

Arch: meh, he will find us. Let's go and explore this island.

FCD: ok.

The two then headed out.

FCD and Arch were walking around the island, they were a large forest that was just a little a way from the school.

FCD: strange forest.

Arch: yeah, remember what Mr. Reed said, this island has different terrains.

Mystery Girl: special terrains.

Both Arch and FCD turn to see a girl in the forest.

FCD: I wouldn't suppose you are Chris, our teammate.

Arch: Fire, that's a girl.

FCD: Chris could be a girl's name.

Arch: okay, I'll give you that.

Queen: No, I'm Queen, member of Team 8. And this place is my territory.

FCD: you can't just claim a forest.

Queen: I have home field advantage here.

FCD: oh really, we will see. Let's have a duel.

Queen: fine. (activating her duel disk).

Arch: well this is going to be interesting. (getting some distance from them).

FCD: ladies first.

Queen: how thoughtful (drawing a card).

Queen: since I control no monster, I can special summon my Primitive Butterfly in attack mode.

A large green butterfly appeared with 1200 attack points.

FCD: awesome bugs, fire trumps bugs.

Queen: we will see, now I summon Digital Bug Centibet in attack mode, I set 1 card facedown and end my turn.

A large blue centipede appeared with 1500 attack points, but that's not what was weird. Suddenly the attack and defence of both monsters increased by 300. The Butterfly to 1500 and the Digital Bug to 1800.

FCD: how did your monsters get stronger.

Queen: you shouldn't have skipped the assembly, you would have learnt where we are, the Hive Forest.

Arch: The Hive Forest

Someone walked up next to Arch.

Chris: The Hive Forest boosts insect type monsters attack and defence by 300.

Arch: (turns to Chris) great more surprises, this is what she meant by homefield advantage.

Chris: I'm Chris, your Arch and that's FCD.

Arch: Yeah, good to meet you. So any other surprises.

Chris: that there are multiple fields like this all over the island.

Arch: (sighs) well one problem at a time.

Arch turns back to watch the duel.

FCD: alright, no trouble, I draw. Now I summon Battlin Boxer Glassjaw in attack mode.

A large green boxer monster with 2000 attack appeared.

FCD: attack that Butterfly.

FCD's Battlin Boxer went to deliver a powerful blow. He was just hoping that face-down card wasn't a trap.

Queen: I switch my Primitive Butterfly to defence mode.

FCD watched as her monster switched to defence mode, her monster was destroyed but she received no battle damage.

FCD: Your Butterfly didn't have that special ability, how did you do that.

Queen: thanks to the Hive Forest, this terrain not only gives insects 300 attack and defence. It also grants insects the ability to switch battle position once during either players turn.

While watching Arch was impressed by the terrain.

Arch: I guess this is to help players improvise and be more resourceful.

Chris: yeah, I didn't expect that.

Arch: well FCD will either adapt or sink.

FCD: I HATE WATER!

Arch smirks at this.

FCD: alright, I end my turn.

Queen: I draw. (drawing from her deck)

Queen looks at her cards.

Queen: I summon Digital Bug Cocoondenser un attack mode.

A large cocoon appeared with 0 attack points. But because of the terrain it rose to 300.

Chris: why summon a monster with 0 attack in attack mode, it has 2000 defence points.

Arch: cause their both level 3's.

Queen: I overlay both by level 3 Digital Bugs to xyz summon Digital Bug Scaradiator.

A new monster appeared on her side of the field, a greenish blue scarab monster with 1800 attack that rose to 2100.

Queen: But I'm not done their, I use it as material and detach 2 of Scaradiator's material to call forth an even stronger Digital Bug, I create Digital Bug Corebage in defence mode.

Her Digital Bug formed a cocoon around itself, then just as fast turned into a blue butterfly like insect with 2200 attack that rose to 2500. But it was in defence mode.

FCD: Nice monster, but its in defence mode.

Queen: (smirks) I use Hive Forest to switch it to attack mode, when a monster changes battle position while I control Corebage, I can take an insect monster from my graveyard and attach it to her.

FCD watched as Digital Bug Centibit attached to Corebage giving it 2 overlays.

Queen: Now Corebage attacks Glassjaw.

FCD: When Glassjaw is targeted for an attack, he is automatically destroyed, its what he gets for having a glass jaw.

Glassjaw was destroyed.

Queen: Then a replay happens, Corebage will attack you directly.

FCD's life points dropped to 1500 from the battle.

Chris: FCD is in trouble.

Arch: Have faith.

Chris nods.

Back in the duel.

FCD: are you done.

Queen: yes, I end my turn, make your final move.

FCD draws from his deck.

FCD: I summon Battlin Boxer Switchhitter in attack mode, and when this bad boy is normal summoned I can special summon a battlin boxer from my grave to the field in attack mode, return Glassjaw.

2 Battlin Boxers appeared on FCD's side of the field.

FCD: But I can't special summon monsters this turn, well except Battlin Boxers. Now I activate the spell card XYZ Reception, this targets my Glassjaw, now I can special summon another monster from my hand with the same level, but its effects are negated and its attack and defence become 0. So, I special summon Battlin Boxer Headgered.

Now FCD had 3 Battlin Boxers on his side of the field.

Chris: he has 3 level 4's.

Arch: yeah, trust in your teammate.

FCD: Now, I overlay 3 level 4 monsters to create the ultimate fighter, a monster that doesn't back down, one that will not fall. Number 105 Battlin Boxer Star Cestus.

The duelists watched as teal warrior appeared with 2500 attack points. Showing off amazing punches as it prepares for battle.

FCD: I set 1 card face-down and end my turn.

While watching

Chris: they both have the same attack, why would he summon that monster.

Arch: just watch, things are going to get good.

Queen draws from her deck.

Queen: This was a fun duel, but I activate the spell card Back-Up Rider, this grants my Digital Bug an extra 1500 attack points, bringing her attack to 4000. Which is just what I need. Attack that boxer.

FCD watched as the insect came in for the attack.

FCD: someone didn't do their homework, I detach 1 overlay unit from 105, not only can he not be destroyed in this battle, but you take all the battle damage I would receive.

Queen: WHAT!

Arch: perfect.

Star Cestus took the attack from Corebage but delivered a powerful uppercut to the insect. Queen watched as her life points dropped to 2500.

Queen: I end my turn.

FCD draws.

FCD: I activate the spell card Reinforcement of the Army, this adds a level 4 or lower warrior monster from my deck to my hand, and I add Battlin Boxer Shadow to my hand.

FCD adds the card to his hand from his deck.

FCD: Now I summon him in attack mode, come forth Shadow.

A new Battlin Boxer appeared on the field with 1800 attack points.

FCD: Now for my last card to play, Salamandra, this card boosts a fire attribute monsters attack by 700.

Queen: fine, boost the power of your Star Cestus.

FCD: I'm not, I equip it to Shadow.

This surprised both Queen and Chris.

Chris: why give to Shadow, now all the monsters have the same attack.

Arch: FCD played that perfect.

FCD: Shadow attack Corebage.

Queen: They have the same attack.

FCD: Oh I know, you can either switch your bug to defence mode with 2100 defence or let both monsters be destroyed.

Queen: fine, I'll take your monster with me.

FCD: psyche, I activate Star Cestus ability, you see his ability can be used for any Battlin Boxer, I detach 1 unit and Shadow isn't destroyed.

They watched as Shadow destroyed Corebage.

Queen: No!

FCD: oh its not over yet, Star Cestus still needs to have his match, attack her directly and with only 2500 life points left, its over.

Star Cestus delivered a powerful punch to Queen which could be seen very offensive to woman getting beaten. Queen's life points dropped to 0. (Both duel disks turn off)

Queen: This is far from over FCD. (She leaves)

Chris and Arch walk over to FCD.

Chris: awesome duel man.

Arch: yeah, that was well played.

FCD: thanks, not going to lie, that field power really sucked.

Arch: yeah and this was just one, who knows what the other terrains are going to be like, its definitely going to be interesting.

FCD: yeah, well let's call it a day for now.

Chris: agreed.

Arch nods, they all head back to the school.


	3. Episode 3

**Episode 3**

 **Purple's Rage**

Barton: Can anyone give me an example of a chain reaction in a duel.

Looks around to see no one raising their hand, well except Red trying to get his attention. He dreads this.

Barton: Yes Red.

Red: I attack Roi's Scrap Dragon with my Kuriboh.

Mr. Barton face palms.

Charles: that sounds good to me.

Barton: anyone else, C28.

C28: don't feel like it.

Barton: I'm not surprised by the laziest student. (moving on to look for someone else).

C28: (mutters) filthy heretic.

Barton looks around the room. He spots Purple writing something.

Barton: Purple, your thoughts.

Purple looked up having not paid attention

Purple: What.

Barton: maybe you should try paying attention.

Purple: meh, who cares about test, I dominate in duels.

Barton: there's more to duels then winning. Now anyone else.

Purple shrugs.

Dragondoz: If Red's Kuriboh attacks Roi's Scrap Dragon, Roi activates Magic Cylinder, Red activates Dark Bribe to negate it but Roi counters with Seven Tools of the Bandit to negate the Dark Bribe. That would be a chain.

Red: That's exactly what I would do.

FCD: Why would you attack a Scrap Dragon with a Kuriboh.

Red: Strategy.

Barton: Excellent Dragondoz, remember when creating a chain, the chain works in reverse so the last card goes first.

Purple ignored the conversation and went back to what he was working on.

Later in the Cafeteria.

Red, Roi, Dragondoz, Charles, Arch and Cherry were sitting at a table having an unusual conversation.

Red: There could be an alternate dimension, evil version of ourselves.

Charles: I think I am the evil version.

Arch: How did we get on this subject.

Cherry: Well Red was complaining about the food here.

Red holds up his muffin, trying to crush it to show how hard it was.

Red: Look at this thing, its ridiculous, how can they feed up this.

Roi: Get over it, just eat.

Red wasn't happy about it.

Charles: Charles Smash (slamming his fist on his muffin smooshing it to the table causing chunks to fly off hitting everyone).

Dragondoz: was this seriously necessary.

Charles: Is the world still spinning, your welcome.

Dragondoz shakes his head as Cherry chuckles.

Red was playing with his muffin tossing it like a baseball. That's when he saw Star, C28 and Purple sitting at a table on the other side of them. Getting a sinister thought.

Red whips the muffin as hard as he can.

SMACK. (hitting someone in the back of the head).

Purple rubs his head turning around. He sees Red sitting at the table with his tongue sticking out at him. Purple grabs his muffin and whips it at him, but at that moment Cherry moved his head getting hit in the back of the head.

Cherry: WHAT THE…. (turning to see Purple).

Cherry grabs his muffin, he reacts whipping it fast at Purple's direction. But it goes over them hitting Jamie as he was walking with his tray. Jamie gives Cherry a glare.

All the duelists just stand there starring at each other.

Charles: FOOD FIGHT!

And with that chaos erupted, you can imagine what happened. Everyone would be doing laundry that night.

Later

Purple and SDQ were leaving the office.

Purple: Great another detention.

SDQ: Yeah, Mr. Stronghold is not happy.

Purple: We didn't even start it.

SDQ: Yeah but its not like we stopped it either.

Purple: were the victims.

SDQ: When Stronghold finally stopped us, you had FCD pinned to the ground pouring water on him.

Purple: VICTIM!, I'm going to get Red and them back for this.

SDQ: okay man, relax, lets forget about this and just go back to the dorm.

Purple: Screw that, I'm going to go get some fresh air.

Purple walked away

SDQ: You need to let things go, don't hold onto a grudge

Purple walked out the door.

Not sure how, but Purple found himself on a beach walking around thinking about what SDQ was saying.

He grabbed a rock on the ground, he whipped it at the ocean in anger. He lets out a sigh feeling a little better.

Oceanus: How dare you take your anger out on the water.

Purple turns to see a duelist on the beach with him.

Purple: So, it's the water.

Oceanus: Apologize.

Purple: I don't apologize, especially not to something doesn't have feelings or that I care about. So pretty much anything.

Oceanus: Then we settle this with a duel. (activating his duel disk).

Purple: You must be failing this year?

Oceanus: why would you say that.

Purple: (activating his duel disk) Cause your stupid enough to challenge me.

Oceanus got angry

Oceanus: I will go first.

Purple: Then stop talking and move.

Oceanus draws.

Oceanus: I activate the field spell Legendary Ocean, this field drops all water monster's levels in my hand by 1. So that means I don't need a tribute to summon my Legendary Fisherman in attack mode.

A Warrior appeared riding a shark with 1850 attack points.

Oceanus: and since my Legendary Ocean is treated as Umi, my Fisherman gains his effect, he is unaffected by spells and cannot be targeted by attacks, but he doesn't gain the 200 attack and defence bonus from my ocean field spell. So I end my turn.

Purple draws a card

Purple: I'm so impressed. (sarcastically).

Purple: I summon my Armageddon Knight in attack mode.

A black knight appeared with 1400 attack points.

Purple: When this Knight is summoned I can send a dark monster from my deck to the graveyard, so I'll send The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak to the graveyard, because he will come in handy later. Now I attack.

Oceanus: You fool, you can't target my fisherman with attacks.

Purple: Your right, but he doesn't stop me from attacking you directly. Read your card.

The Armageddon Knight attacked Oceanus directly dealing 1400 points of damage. Oceanus life points dropped to 2600.

Purple: Amateurs. (while shaking his head).

Meanwhile

Red and Charles were in the hallway discussing strategies. Suddenly C28 came running down the hall.

C28: CHARLES, RED!

C28 ran up to them out of breath.

Charles: What's wrong?

Red: yeah what's up.

C28 holds up his finger signaling to give him a minute. He pulls out his water bottle, takes a sip.

Red and Charles are still waiting.

C28 pulls out his phone and sends a tweet.

Red:C28!

C28: okay come with me. (heading a direction)

Red and Charles follow.

Back in the duel.

Purple: I end my turn.

Oceanus draws.

Oceanus: alright, I sacrifice my Legendary Fisherman to Summon Levia-Dragon – Daedalus in attack mode.

A fierce water serpent appeared with 2600 attack points, but because of a legendary ocean it gains 200 attack and defence bringing it to 2800. But then its attack rose again to 3100.

Oceanus: were on Shell Beach, so Sea Serpent monsters gain 300 attack and defence.

Purple: Your going to need all the help you can get.

Oceanus: Yeah well now your going to need the help. Daedalus attack that knight.

Purple's Knight was destroyed dealing him 1700 points of damage. Purple's Life points dropped to 2300.

Oceanus: I end my turn.

Purple glares at him.

Purple: your going to regret this. (fiercely drawing a card from his deck).

Meanwhile

Roi finds Dragondoz and Arch talking.

Roi: Have you guys seen Charles.

Dragondoz shakes his head.

Arch: Yeah I saw him with C28 and Red.

Dragondoz: that can't be good.

Roi sighs

Roi: Great.

In a Mysterious location.

Red, Charles and C28 stand on the other side of a fence looking at something but the camera doesn't show what the three are looking at.

Charles: I can't believe it.

C28: I know, I just found it,

Red: This is amazing.

The camera turns to see a garden with a sign that reads Stronghold's personal garden,

Red: STRONGHOLD HAS A GARDEN!

Charles: We should probably help him get rid of the weeds.

C28: Do you know what weeds look like.

Charles: Nope.

The three dive into the garden.

Back to the Main Storyline

Purple: I activate 2 trap cards from my hand.

Oceanus: You can't activate trap cards the turn you set them.

Purple: Watch Me, I activate two The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine. If I have no traps in my graveyard, I can activate these cards and summon them like monsters.

Two chest piece armor appeared in defence mode with 300 defence, but both were level 4.

Oceanus: Is that all you can do.

Purple: watch, I overlay both my level 4 monsters… formed from pitch black darkness. To rise against those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs! I Xyz Summon! Descend now! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!

A mighty black and purple dragon appeared on Purple's side of the field.

Purple: Fear my power.

Oceanus was shaking a little at it,

Purple: I now detach 2 of its units, this will allow me to cut your monsters attack in half and allow my Rebellion Dragon to gain it.

But nothing was happening.

Purple: Why isn't it working.

Oceanus: Were on Shell Beach, Sea Serpent type monster gain a certain effect, their unaffected by other monster effects, so I'm afraid your Dragon won't be taking my attack points.

Purple wasn't amused.

Purple: I set 1 card face-down and end my turn.

Oceanus draws from his deck.

Oceanus: Now I'll replace my Legendary Ocean with Umiiruka, this field card grants water attribute monsters 500 additional attack points.

Daedalus's attack dropped by 200 to 2900, but gains 500. Bringing his attack to 3400.

Oceanus: Attack that dragon.

Purple: As if I'd let you destroy my dragon, I activate Phantom Knight's Fog Blade.

A Large sword of fog hit Daedalus piercing its tail to the beach preventing it from attacking Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.

Oceanus: What does that do.

Purple: It targets an effect monster, not only does it negate its effects, it prevents that monster from attacking or being attacked.

Oceanus: fine, I end my turn.

Purple draws from his deck.

Purple: Now let's try this again, I detach 2 units to use Rebellion's effect.

Oceanus: You never learn do you.

But was shocked to see it was working as Daedalus attack dropped to 1700 while Dark Rebellion's attack raised to 4200.

Purple: Shell Beach gives your monster that effect, so my Fog Blade negates that effect allowing Rebellion to target it now.

Oceanus: You still can't attack, thanks to your own Fog Blade.

Purple sighs

Purple: You ever get tired of being wrong, I activate the spell card Heavy Storm. This destroys all spells and traps.

Oceanus and Purple watched as Fog Blade and Umiiruka were destroyed. This dropped Daedalus attack even lower to 1200.

Purple: Such a shame, I thought this would be a challenge, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon finish this, attack Daedalus.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon launches a powerful blast striking down Daedalus and dealing 3000 points of damage dropping Oceanus life points to 0.

Purple's duel disk deactivates.

SDQ: Nice duel Purple.

Purple turns to see SDQ there.

Purple: It wasn't much of a challenge, not even with this stupid beach helping him.

SDQ: I feel like we have learned a lesson in all of this.

Purple: Nope. (walking back to school).

SDQ sighs following after him.

Meanwhile

Red, Charles and C28 stand in what was a nice garden.

Charles: Now this is art.

C28: Yeah, we need to showcase this off.

Red: Well, this is fun. What should we do next

Suddenly Red and Charles felt a firm hand on their shoulders.

Stronghold: I have an idea of what you three can do next.


	4. Episode 4

**Episode 4**

 **Detention**

Dragondoz was standing in the hallway, he had his deck out looking over his cards, he didn't know why, but lately, he'd been anxious for a duel.

Cherry: Yo Doz, whtat's up.

Dragondoz turned to see Cherry walking over to him.

Dragondoz: oh, hey Cherry.

Cherry: I just aced my ritual test.

Dragondoz: Nice, hey, have you seen Red, he was going to give me a hand today helping me with my deck.

Cherry: Him, C28 and Charles got detention for playing in Stronghold's garden.

Dragondoz: I don't know what surprises me more, their antics or the fact that Stronghold has a garden.

Cherry: Right.

SDQ being close by, having heard their conversation decided to jump in.

SDQ: I can give you a hand Dragondoz, I love deck editing.

Dragondoz: Sure why not, thanks SDQ.

SDQ: I'll meet you in the cafeteria, we can go over your deck.

Dragondoz nods. SDQ leaves the hallway. Once he was gone Cherry smacks Dragondoz in the back of the head.

Dragondoz glares at Cherry.

Dragondoz: Don't do that.

Cherry: Sorry, I just thought you lost your mind, don't show the enemy your deck.

Dragondoz: Since when is SDQ my enemy, since when do I even have enemies.

Cherry: everyone has enemies, you just have to figure out who your enemy is, and that's everyone that is not Team 4.

Dragondoz: I consider you my enemy for hitting me.

Cherry: Look, if you show SDQ your deck, he will know all your strategies. He will know your deck. So when you do duel him, he will have the advantage.

Dragondoz: I think your over thinking this.

Cherry: Maybe you not thinking enough.

Dragondoz shakes his head then walks away.

Cherry: THINK ABOUT IT!

In another room.

C28 starred at the clock, he had lost track of time since Stronghold made them come in here. He felt as if he has lost his mind. He couldn't think straight. He was losing it.

C28: I CAN'T TAKE IT, WE'VE BEEN STUCK HERE FOR HOURS.

Stronghold: C28, YOU'VE ONLY BEEN HERE FOR 8 MINUTES!

C28 sits back down in his chair.

Stronghold: Now you're here to think about what you did and your regrets.

Red raises his hand.

Stronghold: What.

Red: I have no regrets.

Stronghold: then just sit their Venom.

Stronghold turned to Charles who just sat staring at him with a cold expression while flipping him off.

Stronghold: you three sit here and do nothing, I'll be back in 20 minutes for my lunch break. If I find out you left your seats. There will be consequences.

Red once again raised his hand.

Stronghold: VENOM!

Red: What if there's a fire.

Stronghold: then you can leave your seats.

C28: What if someone is in trouble, they require assistance, like calling 911 so an ambulance can come save them but were stuck in our chair and that person dies. How would you live with yourself?

Stronghold: Were on an island.

Charles: What if I'm hungry.

Stronghold: THEN YOU STARVE!

Charles: Bitch.

Stronghold squeezes his fists in anger leaving the room.

Else where at approximately the same time, give or take.

Roi and Jamie were walking down one of the older wings of the school, it was easy to tell this hallway hadn't seen any renovations.

Arch: hey guys.

Both Roi and Jamie turn to see Arch heading towards them.

Roi: hey Arch, what's up?

Arch: you guys wouldn't happen to have seen Chris or FCD?

Jamie: no, sorry man, we haven't seen them since trap class.

Arch: great, never can find those two when I need them.

Jamie: you need to put a bell on them.

Roi: or a leash.

Arch: Seriously.

Jamie: a leash kinky, just need some handcuffs and…

Before he could finish Arch joking pushes him. But this causes Jamie to loose balance and fall backwards into a door which flies open causing Jamie to fall down a set of stairs.

Roi and Arch were shocked.

Roi: JAMIE.

Arch: YOU OKAY DUDE?

They waited, but didn't hear anything. Then they heard groaning.

Jamie: Yeah, I'm okay

Both Arch and Roi sigh in relief.

Jamie: You guys should come down here, check this out.

Arch and Roi both head down the stairs into the dark.

Cafeteria.

Dragondoz and SDQ had just finished going over Dragondoz's deck.

Dragondoz: thanks again for the help SDQ.

SDQ: no problem man, glad to help.

Dragondoz: I got to head out, see yeah later.

SDQ: peace.

Dragondoz left the cafeteria. SDQ was getting his cards together when he felt someone sit at the table. He looked up to see Purple with a very creepy smile. (and I really mean creepy, picture Sora and if you hadn't seen Arc V, then picture hmmmm. I guess Yami Bakura).

SDQ: What's up Purple.

Purple: What were you doing with Dragondoz.

SDQ: oh, just helping him edit his deck, gave him some tips.

Purple: So, you got a sneak peak at his deck, nice.

SDQ: Well sort of, but that's not a big deal.

Purple: Of course, we now have tactical advantage over them.

SDQ: okay, so we go capture their flag now, of do we do that later.

Purple: We need to think about the team as a whole.

SDQ: Funny, as your always independent.

Purple: Nobody can control me.

SDQ: I feel like there was a point to this.

Purple: Just remember where your loyalty is, the team first then you can make a friend, maybe.

Purple got up leaving the table and SDQ to think about what Purple had just said.

Detention

Red, C28 and Charles are still sitting in detention bored out of their minds.

C28 suddenly gets up out of his seat, walking towards front of the room.

Red: huh, why are we just sitting here. This is boring.

Charles: I just didn't feel like contributing.

Both getting out of their seats.

C28: We need a game plan to get out of here.

Red: agreed.

Charles: you do realize we have like fifteen minutes till we can like leave.

Red: where's your spirit, what's more fun actually spending your time in detention or fighting against the system, showing Stronghold that he can't control us. WE ARE NOT ROBOTS!

C28: Calm down Red.

Charles: alright, I'm in.

C28: well good, cause our break out team should be here any second.

Suddenly the vent fell from the roof revealing Chris in the vent with FCD.

Chris: Someone order a rescue.

Charles turns to C28.

Charles: you orchestrated a break out.

C28: genius right.

Charles: yeah, thirteen minutes before we can leave.

C28: Well not every plan is perfect, let's go.

Red goes to the door, he turns the handle to reveal its opened. He turns.

Red: The door is open.

C28 ducks his head out of the vent upside down.

C28: This way is more fun.

Red: Well can't argue with that.

One of the Hallways, I forget which one.

Dragondoz was sitting on the floor reading one of his books when he was approached by SDQ.

SDQ: Hey Dragondoz.

Dragondoz looks up from his book

Dragondoz: oh, hey SDQ. What's up?

SDQ: I challenge you to a duel.

Dragondoz was confused for a second

Dragon: sure, you got it.

SDQ: alright, meet me at the garden in one hour.

Dragondoz: okay, see you there.

SDQ left. Dragondoz was a little confused as SDQ wasn't acting like himself, he seemed distracted. But what better way to get the truth then a duel.

Somewhere in the Vents.

FCD, Chris, Charles, C28 and Red were climbing through the vents to freedom. Okay let's be honest. They have no idea where were going.

C28: didn't you find a map or something.

Chris: Yeah cause you know, they have a map of the vents.

FCD: It took us like almost an hour to find you guys.

Charles: Great escape plan C28.

C28: Once again, not every plan is perfect.

Chris: Yeah just yours.

The fur continued to argue.

CREAK!

Red: HOLD IT!

They stopped arguing.

FCD: What's wrong Red.

Red: I thought I heard something….

Suddenly the vent bottom gave out dropping all five somewhere, tables and chairs breaking their fall. But still painful.

Red groaned looking around

Red: Where are we?

Looking around to see they were in a lunch like room

Red: Oh No.

He looked around then found him. Mr. Stronghold sitting at a table just starring at them as he continued to eat. The others got up quickly to realizing Stronghold was there.

C28: Ok. Funny story.

Stronghold just continued to give a glare like stare at them.

Red: Were all just going to go back to the detention room.

The five quickly left the room with Stronghold not saying a word. Once they were gone.

Stronghold: God dam children.

Somewhere in the Darkness

Arch and Roi continued down the stairway till they hit the bottom. Arch pulled out his phone for some light. They found Jamie standing there.

Roi: you ok.

Jamie: yeah, but I have no idea where we are.

Arch pointed the light around to see it was quite old. Roi points to a flashing light farther down the hallway connecting to another room.

Jamie: should we go check it out.

Arch: might as well, got nothing better to do.

The three walked towards the flickering light, while trying to navigate their way through the dark. They eventually reached an old room with a lot of electronics, papers, blue prints. It was definitely a work shop.

Jamie: What is this place.

Roi: No idea.

Arch: maybe we should leave.

Roi: agreed.

They turned to go, but someone was standing in the exit. It was dark to see him.

Mystery Man: Welcome children.

Now at the Green Garden

Dragondoz arrived at the Green Garden to see what was left of it after Red, Charles and C28 got though with it.

Dragondoz: wow, they really did a number here.

SDQ: hey Dragondoz.

Dragondoz turned to see SDQ standing there.

SDQ: alright let's do this.

Dragondoz: alright, if that's what you want. (activating his duel disk).

SDQ: I'll even let you start this duel.

Dragondoz: ok (drawing his card).

Dragondoz studied his hand, quickly strategizing what he had to work with.

Dragondoz: I summon Sylvan Flower Knight in attack mode.

A yellow knight appeared on Dragondoz's side of the field with 1800 attack power, but they watched as its attack power increased by 300.

SDQ: This is the Green Garden, it grants Plant type monsters 300 attack and defence, I thought I'd give you a little help.

That made Dragondoz a little upset, it felt like pity.

Dragondoz: I didn't need your help SDQ, now my Knight excavates the top card of my deck, if it's a Sylvan it goes to the grave, if its not, it goes to the bottom of my deck.

Dragondoz draws the card revealing it. It was Sylvan Bladefender.

Dragondoz: Now Sylvan Bladefender is sent to the graveyard, but since it was sent to the graveyard by a sylvan card effect, it gets added to my hand.

Dragondoz then adds Sylvan Bladefender from his graveyard to his hand.

Dragondoz: I set 1 card face-down and end my turn.

SDQ draws from his deck.

SDQ: I set 1 monster in face-down defence position, then I place 3 cards face-down and end my turn.

Dragondoz was very cautious, especially with 3 cards face-down. He draws from his deck.

Dragondoz: I sacrifice Sylvan Flower Knight to advance summon Sylvan Guardioak in attack mode. He has 2400 attack but with this bonus, he's now at 2700. Now I use his effect. I choose a number from 1 to 3, I excavate that many cards from my deck. I send all plants to the graveyard and the rest to the bottom of my deck, so I choose 3.

Dragondoz reveals the top 3 cards of his deck. Sylvan Mikorange, Mirror Force and Sylvan Komushroomo.

Dragondoz: Now Mirror Force goes to the bottom of my deck, but my 2 Sylvans go the graveyard and their effect activates. Mikorange boosts my Guardioak's attack and defence by 300.

Dragondoz's Sylvan had its attack increased to 3000.

Dragondoz: and Sylvan Komushroomo lets me destroy 1 spell or trap on the field, so I choose your middle face down.

SDQ watched as his middle facedown card shattered.

Dragondoz: Now Sylvan Guardioak,attack his monster.

SDQ's monster flipped over to reveal MajespecterCat Nekomata.

SDQ: I activate my face-down quick-play spell Majespecter Sonics, this card doubles my Majespecters attack and defence till the end of the turn, but all battle damage you take is halved.

Majespecters Cat Nekomata's defence went from 1800 to 3600 stopping Dragondoz's attack. Dragondoz takes 300 points of damage dropping his life points to 3700.

Dragondoz: I end my turn.

SDQ draws from his deck.

SDQ: I summon Makespecter Raccoon Bunbuku in attack mode.

A cute little raccoon appeared with 1200 attack.

SDQ: When he's summoned I can add a Majepsecter from my deck to my hand, so I add Majespecter Toad Ogama to my hand.

SDQ added the toad from his deck to his hand.

SDQ: Now I activate the spell card Majespecter Storm, this lets me tribute a wind attribute spellcaster type monster, then I can target one of your monsters and shuffle it into your deck.

SDQ tribute his cat, Dragondoz watched as his Sylvan Guardiok was returned to his deck.

SDQ: and with cat being a pendulum monster, it goes to face-up in my extra deck. Now Raccoon attacks you directly.

Dragondoz looked at his face-down card, it could stop the attack. But he didn't want to waste it on this card. Dragondoz takes the 1200 directly bringing him down to 2500 life points.

SDQ: I end my turn.

Dragondoz draws from his deck.

Dragondoz: I activate the spell card Smashing Ground, this spell destroys the monster with the highest defence on the field, but since theirs only 1 monster, say goodbye to the raccoon.

SDQ's Majespecter raccoon was destroyed, sending it to his extra deck.

Dragondoz: I normal summon Sylvan Bladefender in attack mode, and like all my Sylvans I can excavate the top card of my deck.

Dragondoz reveals the top card of his deck. It was Sylvan Hermitree.

Dragondoz: So it goes to the graveyard, and because of its special ability, I can look at the top 3 cards of my deck and place them in any order I want.

Dragondoz picked up the top 3 cards of his deck, his eyes widened in surprise. He places them back in the order he thinks he will get.

Dragondoz: Now Sylvan Bladefender with 2200 attack, will attack you directly.

SDQ takes 2200 damage bringing him to 1800.

Dragondoz: I end my turn.

SDQ draws from his deck.

SDQ: alright, time for me to take control. I set the pendulum scales with Majespecter Toad Ogama and Majespecter Unicorn Kirin.

Majespecter Toad used its blue scale of 2 with Majespecter Unicorn Kirin's red scale of 5.

SDQ: Now I can Pendulum Summon monsters from level 3 to 4, so I bring back from my extra deck Majespecter Cat Nekomata and Majespecter Raccoon Bunbuka in defence mode.

Dragondoz watched as the monster made their return.

SDQ: Now raccoon lets me add a majespecter monster from my deck to my hand, while cat lets me add a majespecter card from my deck to my hand when both are normal or special summoned.

SDQ looked through his deck.

SDQ: I add Majespecter Fox Kyubi and Majespecter Gust to my hand. So I guess I'll set 1 card face-down and end my turn.

Dragondoz: not bad.

SDQ: you to.

Dragondoz, Then I guess I'm done holding back.

Dragondoz draws from his deck.

Dragondoz: I sacrifice Bladefender to Advance summon Sylvan Lotuswain in attack mode.

A New monster appeared on Dragondoz's side of the field, its attack was increased by the field to 2600.

Dragondoz: Now I can excavate cards from my deck equal to the number of cards you control, and you have 5. So, I excavate 5 cards.

Dragondoz revealed Sylvan Princesssprout, Sylvan Guardioak, Reasoning, Ultimate Providence and Sylvan Marshalleaf.

Dragondoz: So my Sylvans go to the graveyard, while the rest go tot the bottom of the deck.

Dragondoz fixed his cards.

Dragondoz: Now their effects, Marshalleaf lets me target 1 monster and destroy it, I destroy your raccoon.

SDQ watched as his raccoon was destroyed.

Dragondoz: Now Guardioak lets me take a monster from my graveyard and place it on top of my deck, and I choose Sylvan Marshalleaf.

Dragondoz places Sylvan Marshalleaf back on top of his deck.

Dragondoz: and finally Sylvan Princesspout can come back from the graveyard, I can also choose a level from 1 to 8 and I can special summon it with that level, so I choose 7.

Sylvan Princesspout returned to the field as a level 7 monster.

Dragondoz: then I play the spell card Monster Reborn to resurrect my Sylvan Hermitree in attack mode.

The large tree monster appeared on Dragondoz's field.

Dragondoz: Now let's see how you deal with this, I overlay my 2 level 7's to create a new more powerful monster.

The 2 monsters were captured in energy as a large feathered bird appeared before SDQ.

Dragondoz: Behold Orea, the Sylvan High Arbiter.

SDQ: Well, this should be good. (as he stared down this monster).

To Be Continued

Special Thanks

This one goes to Dragondoz, the Sylvans are a very interesting archtype. I very much enjoyed using them.

Charles Phoenix - for being you.

Constellar28 - I like that guy.

Stardust Divine Quasar – A really good guy.

Roiyaru Ryuujin – I always thought you were a carrot.

Fire Card Duelist – FirexMuto

TheArchGC – The first friend I made on here.

Jamie Lifeless – We both have a hatred of 77, we also have good talks.

Chris – New guy, I like you.

Cherry – Always been a good supporter.

Purple – why not, I'm feeling gernerous.


	5. Episode 5

**Episode 5**

 **Secrets**

SDQ stared down Dragondoz's ace monster.

Dragondoz: Now my Sylvan Lotuswain attacks your Nekomata.

The Sylvan destroyed the cat sending it the extra deck.

Dragondoz: Now thanks to the field bonus, Orea's attack is 3100. Direct Attack.

Orea launched its attack dropping SDQ's life points to 900.

Dragondoz: I end my turn.

SDQ draws from his deck.

SDQ: Now I activate my face-down card Majespecter Gust, this lets me special summon my Majespecter Unicorn Kirin. So I bring it back to the field.

Dragondoz: I can activate…..

Suddenly all the holograms disappeared, Dragondoz and SDQ's duel disks turned off.

Dragondoz: What happened.

SDQ: I have no idea.

Dragondoz: the duel disks aren't working.

Meanwhile before the duel but after the Breakout.

Jamie with sitting in a chair sipping tea, he was a little freaked out but he kept his cool… for now.

The strange old man was handing Roi tea as Jamie and Arch were sipping theirs.

Strange Old Man: I'm so excited, I never get visitors down here.

Arch: Yeah, I don't think any of the others know your down here.

Strange Old Man: I prefer it that way, work in peace and quiet.

Roi: So what are you working on that's so top secret. Umm.

Strange Old Man: oh, please call me Darius.

Roi: Okay Darius, so what are you working on?

Darius: The school is very interested in my Dimensional Theory?

Arch: Dimensional Theory?

Darius: Yes you see, I believe I have found fluxes in the world that leads me to believe this universe is in between two others.

Jamie: So there's two other worlds your saying?

Darius: Precisely.

Darius goes to his table grabbing some cards, he shows them a monster card, a spell card and a trap card.

Darius: Now image this monster card is our world, the earth, our universe. On top of it is the spell card which we will call dimension 1, and the trap card is below which will be dimension 2. Our world keeps these 2 dimensions separate.

Arch: How do you know our world keeps the two separate?

Darius: I've done research, this island has a strong reaction to both, but never at the same time which leads me to believe that our universe is in between them.

Roi: I'm sorry but I can't believe that?

Darius, Arch and Jamie turn to Roi.

Darius smiles

Darius: Don't worry I'm use to doubt from others.

Roi: Its just we can't jump without any good evidence, and the fact that you jump to conclusions about how the dimensions can't interact, we need more to go on.

Darius: What if I told you the game you play has something to do with the dimensions.

Roi: Again I need evidence.

Darius walks over to the table, he grabs a folder.

Darius turns to them.

Darius: Do you remember last May, on the 20th.

Jamie: Yeah, the tragedy, the plane crash.

Arch: Yeah, 180 lives lost over the Atlantic Ocean.

Darius: and I'm assuming you remember the report about it.

Roi: Yes, no cause was ever found.

Darius opens the folder to reveal a photo, a picture of the plane. He turns it to reveal another picture with the plane but a black dragon as well.

Jamie: Is that a Duel Monster hologram, that's weird.

Darius flips the last picture to reveal the dragon hitting the plane damaging the wing.

Roi, Arch and Jamie were shocked.

Roi: How could a hologram do that.

Darius: It didn't….. that dragon was real.

Jamie stood up but doing so hit a cord knocking it out.

Darius: Oh no, that's the Duel Disk Hologram Control System. All the duel disks are shutting down.

Else Where

Charles, Red, C28 and Chris are walking down the hallway.

Red: Man, I can't believe we have detention again tomorrow.

Charles: yeah, last time we let C28 make the plan.

C28: okay, okay, I'm sorry.

Chris: No, your not.

C28: Your right I'm not, but you should still forgive me.

Red laughs

Red: Okay, were good.

Cherry walks up to the group.

Cherry: Well, look who gets to come out and play.

C28: No need to be a stick in the mud.

Charles: stick in the mud, really?

C28 shrugs.

Cherry: Sorry C28 that I can't join you guys in detention, got more important things to do, like winning duels.

C28: you know when your life points hit 0, that's not a win. But I like that you keep a positive attitude.

Cherry: Listen here Cocky28, you couldn't even compete with me.

C28: Oh I can run circles around you Cherry Coke.

Charles: says the person that runs out of breath walking from his seat to the door.

Chris turns to Red

Chris: Should we stop this.

Red: No way, this is getting good.

Cherry: How about we settle this.

C28: Poker.

Cherry glares at him.

C28: alright let's duel, lets head to the stage.

Cherry, C28, Chris, Charles and Red head to the stage.

Somewhere Near but Far away at the same time.

FCD left his detention walking down the hall when he saw Mr. Barton struggling with a few boxes. He quickly runs over to help him. He puts the boxes up in a better spot to keep Mr. Barton balanced.

Barton: thank you FCD

FCD: No problem Mr. Barton.

Barton: I've been meaning to talk to you one on one about something.

FCD: Oh, what's up sir.

Barton: Its about your duel with Queen.

FCD was nervous about this now, he was worried someone besides his team saw it.

FCD: umm. What about it sir.

Barton: Its about..

But before he could finish, someone interrupted.

Purple: HEY FCD, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!

FCD turned to see Purple shouting from down the hallway. He turns back to Mr. Barton

FCD: Sorry Mr. Barton, will talk later, I Promise.

FCD turned running to get out of this talk.

Mr. Barton sighed looking worried, but he turned to continue on his way. He needed to talk to FCD about his duel with Queen, he knew FCD was hiding something.

Stadium

C28 and Cherry stood on the stage in the stadium. Charles, Red and Chris stood on the side watching.

Cherry: you ready to bow down before me.

C28: I bow to no one.

Cherry: Can't say the same thing about your mom.

C28: My mom's dead. (glaring)

Cherry: whoops, my bad bro.

While watching.

Chris: are you sure we shouldn't stop this.

Red: nah there fine, most duels are friendly.

Charles: not mine.

Red: Well either way, let them get it out of their system.

Chris: ok.

C28 and Cherry tried activating their duel disks but nothing happened.

Cherry: What's going on with our duel disks.

C28: No idea.

Suddenly both came to life.

Cherry: That was weird.

C28: Yeah, anyways, I'll start.

Cherry: fine.

Darius Laboratory

Jamie and Arch finished getting the duel system back on.

Darius: good, they would have been pissed if I didn't get that back on.

Roi: anyways back to the plane, you said the dragon was real. How?

Darius: Do any of you know how this game was created.

Jamie: Yeah Marquis Phoenix, the owner of Infinity.

Darius: Yes he created the card game, but these monsters are based off real creatures, creatures from the other dimensions.

Arch: So that dragon came from that other dimension, how come no one hasn't seen them before.

Darius: The monster only manifested here for a short time, it was only five mibutes, the thing is when it was seen here people just assumed.

Arch: it was a hologram.

Darius: exactly. (Darius looks at the plane sadly)

Darius: its just unfortunate that the monster manifest at the wrong time.

Roi: So what do you hope to do with your research.

Darius: (sighs) I want to find a way to seal the dimensions, to make sure this doesn't happen again.

Arch: makes sense.

Jamie: yeah, if its real then a monster could even manifest here and we wouldn't even know it.

Darius: yes, you boys need to be careful, I opened your eyes to something that you can't unsee.

Roi: if its true.

Darius: You should get back, its getting late.

The three nod. They were about to leave.

Darius: Oh, and please don't tell anyone I'm down here.

The three turn back, they nod then take their leave.

Green Garden

SDQ and Dragondoz were sitting in the garden when their duel disks came back on.

SDQ smirks.

SDQ: you want to continue our duel.

He turns to Dragondoz but saw he was thinking, cause he had a serious lok.

SDQ: you okay?

Dragondoz: why did you challenge me to a duel here? Why was this duel important to you?

SDQ: (sighs) I thought if we dueled we would be even.

Dragondoz: When were we not even?

SDQ: I saw your deck, I knew some of your strategies when we were going over your deck.

Dragondoz: that didn't matter to me, you could know every card in my deck, doesn't mean you don't know what's in my hand at that moment. You didn't have to bring me here to try and give me an advantage.

SDQ: I just felt like I owed you one.

Dragondoz smirked.

Dragondoz: will say this duel was a draw, but our next one, we fight with everything we got.

SDQ smiles.

SDQ: does this make us friends.

Dragondoz: we were never not friends.

Dragondoz holds his fist out, SDQ smirks giving him a fist bump.

Stage.

The duel was still going on

C28 was at 200 life points, on his side of the field he had Stellarknight Sirius in attack mode, and 2 Stellarknight Deneb's in attack mode with 1 card face-down.

While Cherry was at 400 life points with Amorphage Gluttony and Amorphage Wrath in his pendulum zones, he had Amorphage Greed in defence mode.

Red: This is one intense battle.

Chris: Yeah, there both giving it their all.

Charles: not bad.

C28: you ready to give up.

Cherry: You wish, Now I sacrifice Amorphage Wrath. Beast born of infection, rise from your slumber. Amorphage Sloth!

A large two headed golden and black beast appeared.

Cherry: and Sloth prevents you from special summoning from the extra deck, well except Amorphage monsters, if you have any, I'll definitely be shocked. But you're not going to survive this. Amorphage Sloth attack Stellarknight Deneb.

Stellarknight Deneb only had 1500 attack.

C28: I activate my face-down spell forbidden dress, this card targets 1 monster on the field, it loses 600 attack but it can't be targeted or destroyed by card effects. So, I lower Sloth's attack by 600 to 1650.

Stellarknight Deneb was destroyed with C28 taking 150 damage bringing him to 50 life points.

Cherry: I end my turn (angrily).

C28 draws from his deck.

Cherry: remember Amorphage Sloth prevents you from special summoning from the extra deck. Also I control Wrath and Gluttony in my pendulum zones, they prevent you from tributing or activating monster effects that are not Amorphage.

C28: I will definitely admit your Amorphages are cool. But I have to win this.

Cherry: then prove it.

C28: I summon Stellarknight Procyon in attack mode.

A new shinning knight appeared on C28's field with his other 2.

Cherry: congrats, you have 3 level 4's, but you can't special summon from your extra deck, well nothing except Amorphage monsters.

C28: Well, let's fix that. I activate Forbidden Chalice. So I'll boost your Amorphage Sloth's attack by 400 and in exchange its effect is negated.

Cherry: dam.

C28: Now I overlay my 3 level 4 Stellarkngihts to create a brand new Stellarknight, appeared now Stellarknight Deletros.

C28's new monster appeared with 2500 attack points.

Cherry: Not bad, but with Amorphage Gluttony in my Pendulum zone, you can't activate its effect and my Sloth is now at 2600 attack.

C28: That is very true.

In the audience.

Chris: Its weird how C28 is so focused.

Red: Yeah, he's actually really smart, I wouldn't expect that from him.

Charles: I still don't

Chris: but Cherry's doing good to.

Red: YEAH! Give it all you got guys.

C28: I activate the equip spell Stellarknight Alpha, this card boosts my Delteros attack by 500.

Stellarknight Delteros attack rose to 3000.

C28: Finish this.

Delteros attacked Sloth dealing 400 points of damage, reducing Cherry's life points to 0.

After the attack, the holograms disappeared. C28 walks calmly over to Cherry. He stands in front of Cherry. Then holds out his hand.

C28: That was a great duel, we should do it again, you almost had me.

Cherry squeezes his fist in anger. He slaps C28's hand away, he takes over running out of the arena.

Once he was gone

C28: He did good.

Red: I'll go talk to him.

Red took off after Cherry. Once Red was gone, Charles and Chris join C28.

Charles: Some people can't losing well.

C28: Yeah I guess, he shouldn't get down on himself.

Chris: You were awesome C28.

C28: Thanks.

Chris: Was that true that your mother died.

C28: Yeah, my parents died in a plane crash.

Chris: Oh dam, I'm sorry man.

Charles: my condolences.

Another hallway that we haven't seen yet.

Arch, Jamie and Roi were walking down the hallway in silence, but Jamie broke it.

Jamie: Do you think its true.

Roi: We can't be sure.

Arch: I think it is.

Roi: Don't jump to conclusions.

Arch: I just have a feeling, I feel like Darius is just trying to help the world from more disasters.

Roi: either way we just have to keep an eye in case it is true.

Jamie: Should we tell the others.

Roi: No, until were sure, let's not spread panic. If it comes up in the future then it comes up. Till then this stays between the 3 of us. Agreed?

Both Jamie and Arch nod.

Outside the Stadium

Cherry was kneeling on the ground with his hands on the floor. He was angry with himself.

Cherry: I can't fail.

Red: Hey Cherry.

Cherry: What do you want Red?

Red: Come on man, we all lose once in a while, well not so much me. But still its not the end of the world.

Cherry: you don't get it, I want to be the best, I have to be the best, how can I be the best if I lose.

Red: Then learn from it, don't dwell on the feeling of defeat. We can work together to get better, Dragondoz can help to, were a team.

Cherry: I need to get better, I NEED TO DEFEAT HER!

Red was surprised by the outburst, but Cherry just stood up and ran off. Red watched till he was out of sight.

Red: Her?


	6. Episode 6

**Episode 6**

 **Shark Attack**

Yup, It was a Duel.

Jawbreaker: Now I Summon Sabersaurus in attack mode.

A Large red triceratops appeared with 1900 attack points.

Jawbreaker: and because were in the Jurassic Zone, he gains 300 attack and defence points.

This raised Sabersaurus attack to 2200. Jawbreaker smirked even though he only had 1000 life points.

Arch: I'm waiting.

Arch had Quillbolt Hedgehog in defence mode and 3600 life points.

Jawbreaker: Sabersaurus attack that rodent, oh and remember the Jurassic Zone enables dinosaur monsters to do piercing battle damage.

Arch: Well good thing, I have my trap Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, this card negates the attack then lets me set it right back down.

Jawbreaker huffed.

Jawbreaker: I end my turn.

Arch draws from his deck.

Arch: I summon my Junk Synchron to the field in attack mode.

An Orange monster appeared with engines on its back.

Arch: and his normal summon lets me bring back a level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard to the field in defence mode with its effect negated. So, return my Speed Warrior.

A Silver speedster appeared kneeled with his arms crossed with 400 defence.

Jawbreaker: Weak monsters, what's the point.

Arch: Weak monsters can become strong, I tune level 3 Junk Synchron with my level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog.

Junk Synchron turned into three rings while Quillbolt Hedgehog turned into two stars. The stars went through the rings.

Arch: I Synchro Summon Junk Warrior.

A large Purple Warrior appeared with a giant right arm. It had 2300 attack points.

Arch: When Junk Warrior is Synchro Summoned, it gains attack equal to the attack of all level 2 or lower monsters on my side of the field.

Junk Warrior's attack of 2300 then increased by Speed Warrior's attack of 900 bringing its attack to 3200.

Arch: Now Junk Warrior take down Sabersaurus, Scrap Fist!

Junk Warrior with its 3200 then destroyed Sabersaurus with only 2200 attack dealing 1000 points of damage dropping to Jawbreaker's life points to 0.

As the duel finished the ancient forest around them disappeared, they were on the stage in the stadium.

Stronghold: Excellent duel Arch, your strategy and timing were A+

Arch: thanks Mr. Stronghold. (Arch then goes into the crowd).

Stronghold: All of you could learn a thing or two from Arch, could improve your dueling.

Charles: Maybe you should teach by example Stronghold, I'm willing.

Stronghold: You can't handle me in a duel Charles:

Charles: Pussy.

Stronghold: Anyway, we will resume Challenges tomorrow, class dismissed.

The class dispersed, Red, Dragondoz and Cherry were heading to the exit, Red looks back to see Arch starring at him. Red smirks as does Arch.

Later in one of the many hallways that should probably have names.

Dragondoz, Cherry and Red were walking down the hallway.

Dragondoz: Our team has been racking in the points with our wins.

Red: Yeah, will be the number 1 team on the board, right Cherry.

Cherry didn't respond, he was deep in thought. Red gave him a nudge,

Red: you okay.

Cherry: (angrily) I'm fine, just got stuff to do.

He took off leaving Red and Dragondoz by themselves.

Red: I'm worried about him.

Dragondoz: Just give him some space.

Dragondoz continues on his way, Red sighs then continues.

Meanwhile Elsewhere.

Jamie and SDQ were walking down the hall just talking. That's when Jamie saw something that made his blood boil. A guy had a smaller guy pinned up against the locker, making cruel threats.

Jamie started walking over there when SDQ put his hand on his shoulder.

SDQ: Jamie come on, its not worth it, lets just get someone else.

Jamie: Why, they still won't stop me. (as he continued over there).

Bully: Give me your rarest card.

Jamie grabbed the bullies right arm twisting it behind his back with his right hand then grabs the bully by the back of the head. He slams his face against the locker. This frees the student who was being bullied. He quickly runs from them.

Jamie lets go as the bully falls to the ground.

Jamie: Big man, picking on others.

The bully gets up turning to Jamie.

Bully: Your going to regret that.

Jamie: Only thing I regret is not ripping your arm out of its socket.

The bully went for a punch but Jamie quickly dodged then sent a powerful right punch into his ribs causing him to bend over, dropping to his knees.

Stronghold: JAMIE!

Jamie turned to see Stronghold rushing down the hallway, he looked pissed.

Stronghold: What in God's name do you think your doing.

SDQ quickly comes over.

SDQ: Wait Mr. Stronghold, there's more to this story.

Stronghold: Silence SDQ, we don't tolerate violence, we settle our disputes with duels.

Jamie: Tell him that (pointing to the bully)

Stornghold: I should expel you for this.

This shocked SDQ and Jamie.

Reed: Come now Mr. Stronghold, let's not be quick to anger.

Mr. Reed came over with a book open as he was reading and talking at the same time.

Reed: Jamie, why don't you go see the Counselor and get some help for your anger.

Jamie: But Mr. Reed

Reed: Would you like Mr. Stronghold's solution instead.

Jamie sighs heading off.

SDQ: But sir.

Reed; Its okay SDQ, everything will be fine, now hurry up before your late for class.

SDQ nods then heads off. After gone Stronghold whips his head at the bully still kneeling.

Stronghold: What's your name.

Bully: S19.

Stronghold: Well I suggest you go before I call Jamie back here.

He quickly took off.

In the computer lab.

Roi sits at the computer typing as fast as he can, looking up different things.

Arch walks in to see him.

Arch: Roi, you missed class, Stronghold was pissed, well he's always pissed but more so today.

Roi: I'm looking up more information on the Dimensional Theories.

Arch: I thought you didn't believe in that.

Roi: I said I don't believe without evidence, but there are some strange disappearances over the years, ships, planes, even a small town went missing.

Arch: and you think its connected to Darius' Dimensional Theory.

Roi turns to face Arch

Roi: Sightings of different monsters before the disappearance.

Arch: Sounds familiar, why are you focusing so much on this.

Roi: If this is happening, monsters coming from a different Dimension, shouldn't we help Darius so he can shut these Dimensions down.

Arch: Right now were just duelists, we don't know how this stuff works, I'm not trying to discourage you, I'm just saying there's not much we can do right now cause we don't know much about it.

Roi: I'm still going to try and help Darius.

Arch nods.

Arch: Good luck Roi. (Turns walking out of the room).

Roi: Thanks.

Counsellor Office

Jamie stood outside the door, he was thinking about just walking away, to just not deal with this. But he knocked.

Woman: Come in.

Jamie opened the door walking in to see a small office, A woman was sitting behind a desk, she had hair tucked into a bun and was dressed very bright and nice.

Woman: Good to see you again Jamie.

Jamie: hello Miss Shields.

Shields: I hope your not back here cause of your anger.

Jamie: Well.

Shields: (sighs) What happened.

Jamie explained the whole situation, everything that happened, how he got in trouble for defending someone.

Shields: Do you think it was handled right.

Jamie: wasn't it, I mean he had it coming.

Shields: and you were the one that deserved to serve justice.

Jamie: If not me then who?

Shields: You didn't do it for the right reasons, you gave into your anger, you wanted to hurt didn't you.

Jamie wanted to say no, but part of him knew it was at least half true.

Shields: What's your favorite animal.

Jamie was confused by the question.

Jamie: Sharks.

Shields: and why is that?

Jamie: They don't go back, only forward. There a predator, not something you want to mess with.

Shields: So that gives the shark the right to mess with others. They have the power to attack others, the difference sharks do it for instinct. Now do you use that power to protect or do you just use that power against those who anger you.

Jamie was thinking about this, dam she was good with figure people out, not that he would admit it.

Jamie: I have to go. (getting up and leaving)

Shields: Jamie wait, think about it please.

He closed the door on his way out.

Stadium

Cherry was dueling someone in the stadium, Cherry had his field set up. He had Amorphage Lechery and Amorphage Greed in his Pendulum zones, and on his field Amorphage Sloth, Envy, Gluttony, Wrath and Pride in attack mode. The final card to complete his combo was the field spell Amorphous Persona.

Cherry: Amorphage Sloth direct attack.

The attack reduced his opponent's life points to 0. His duel disk turned off. Cherry felt very satisfied but he knew he could do better, he could have won a lot sooner.

Cherry turns to get off the stage. But he sees Red standing below.

Cherry: What do you want Red?

Red: I just came to check on you.

Cherry: I'm fine.

Red: Yeah, I can tell, we haven't teammates long, but I can tell when your lying.

Cherry: its none of your business.

Red: kind of is since were teammates, we need to work together.

Cherry laughs

Cherry: I don't need anyone's help. I'm fine by myself.

Red: obviously, come on talk to me.

Cherry: What do you want to know, why I'm a failure, how my parents hate me, how I'll never be as good as my sister.

Red: Alright one at a time bud, first off your not a failure.

Cherry: Explain that to my parents, you don't understand.

Red: Of course not, you need to tell me so I can understand.

Cherry: (sighs) My sister is Strawberry.

This surprised Red.

Red: As in the Western International Champion, one of the four greatest duelists in the world.

Cherry, Yup, that's her.

Red: That's definitely some big shoes to fill.

Cherry: No matter what I do, no matter my wins, its never good enough to my parents, I can't get out of her shadow.

Red: You need to stop comparing yourself to your sister.

Cherry: But my parents

Red: Listen, who cares what anyone says, live your life, your way.

Cherry: My way is winning.

Red: That shouldn't be the only thing your life should be about.

Cherry: If I want to beat my sister, is has to be (Cherry walks away leaving Red by himself.

Red decided he needed to help Cherry, not because he was just his teammate, but because he needed his help, he needed a friend.

Red Lake Location

Jamie sat in the grass by the Red Lake, it wasn't red it was just a name, a name he didn't get.

Jamie was thinking about what Miss Shield had said, he was torn on the reasons of his actions, was it from anger or was it his desire to protect. The bully had it coming for hurting others, but SDQ could have gotten someone else.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he hears

Chris: Peaceful isn't it.

Jamie: Yeah, this is my favorite place on the island.

Chris: I saw your confrontation with that bully/

Jamie: Oh I didn't see you, why didn't you come over.

Chris: I'm more of a background character, besides, you had it under control.

Jamie: Yeah till Stronghold got involved.

Chris: Well you got a nice rep as an Aggressive Brute now.

Jamie: (sighs) I was just trying to help the kid.

Chris: I know, at least now people will give you there desert at supper.

Jamie: Are you afraid of me.

Chris: yes.

Jamie: that's not the answer I was looking for.

Chris: then how about we duel.

Jamie: What will that answer.

Chris: Maybe you will find the answer.

Jamie: What's with Cryptic answers.

Chris: no fun giving away everything so easy. (activating his duel disk.

Jamie: fine. (activating his duel disk as well).

Both got some distance.

Chris: How about you go first.

Jamie: fine.

Jamie draws from his deck.

Jamie: I summon Big Jaws in attack mode.

A large shark appeared with 1800 attack points, then its attack rose by 300 to 2100.

Jamie: The Red Lake increases Fish type monsters attack and defence by 300, another reason its my favorite location.

Chris: Nice.

Jamie: I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn.

Chris draws from his deck.

Chris: I summon Chemicritter Oxy Ox in attack mode.

A large green ox appeared with 0 attack.

Chris: I activate my Swords or Revealing Light, this prevents you from attacking me for 3 of your turns.

Jamie watched as yellow swords of light surrounded his field.

Chris: I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn.

Jamie draws from his deck.

Jamie: I activate my face-down card, Mystical Space Typhoon, this card destroys 1 spell or trap, like your swords.

A typhoon appeared destroying the swords of light.

Chris: Well I activate a trap card, Burnout, this card banishes a Chemicritter on my side of the field, then I can special summon 2 Chemicritters from my deck with different names, so say good bye to my Ox.

Chris Ox disappeared from the field, it was replaced by another Chemicritter Oxy-Ox with 2100 defence, and another creature with an orange body and a lion like head with 2800 attack.

Chris: Chemicritter Oxy-Ox in defence mode and Poly-Chemicritter Dioxogre in attack mode.

Jamie: I normal summon Hammer Shark.

A hammerhead Shark with 1700 attack appeared.

Jamie: I can lower Hammer Shark's level by 1, this lets me special summon from my hand a level 3 or lower water monster, so from my hand I special summon Friller Rabca.

A yellow eel like creature appeared with 700 attack. Its attack rose to 1000. This gave Jamie 3 level 3 monsters.

Jamie: I overlay Hammer Shark and Friller Rabca, this builds the overlay network.

Both monsters turn into energy and were absorbed into a portal.

Jamie: If you're scared of sharks, say hello to the ultimate horror because I Xyz Summon Number 47: Nightmare Shark, the deep-sea predator stalking duelists dreams!

A large blue humanoid shark with wing s appeared on Jamie's side of the field with 2000 attack points, its attack rose to 2300.

Jamie: When this monster is special summoned, I can attach a elvel 3 water monster from my hand or field to it as an overlay unit, so I attach Big Jaws from my side of the field to him.

Nightmare Shark gained a third overlay unit.

Jamie: Now by detaching an overlay unit like Friller Rabca I can select 1 water monster on my side of the field, this turn that monster can attack you directly, but it's the only monster that can attack this turn, luckily I only have one. Nightmare Shark direct attack.

Chris: I activate Mirror Force, this destroys your Shark.

Jamie: I activate my quick-play spell My Body as a Shield, I pay 1500 life points to prevent my monster from being destroyed.

Nightmare shark was surrounded by a veil created from Jamie's life points as they reduced to 2500. Nightmare Shark pierced through hitting Chris, dropping his life points to 1700.

Jamie: I set 1 card face-down and end my turn.

Chris smiles.

Elsewhere in the School

Charles, FCD, Purple and SDQ were walking down the hallway.

FCD: I'm still mad at you.

Charles: Let it go.

FCD: I feel violated.

Purple: You shouldn't leave your deck around, especially with Charles around.

SDQ: It was kind of funny.

FCD: He put a Catapult Turtle in my deck, not just any monster, (dramatic pause) a water monster.

Charles: You still won, you even used it to win.

FCD: You took away my honor as a fire duelist.

Charles: But I started your reputation as a water duelist.

The group was interrupted by a booming voice.

Stronghold: C28.

The group turns to see C28 running as fast as he can with Stronghold quickly running after him, The group swears his eyes were glowing red but it was probably the lighting.

C28 makes it to the group, but Stronghold grabs him placing his palm on the top of C28's head squeezing his head lifting him off the ground.

Stronghold: YOU THINK THAT WAS FUNNY!

C28 was trying to struggle for eventually went limp, his arms dangling there.

The group was shocked.

Stronghold: Lets see how well you like detention. (walking off while carrying C28.

SDQ: What was that about.

Reed: C28 thought it would be funny to break into Stronghold's office to take a look at his deck, unfortunately he chose the wrong time as Stronghold was in there.

SDQ: is C28 going to be okay.

Reed: Oh, I'm sure he will be fine.

Purple: meh. (continues on his way)

FCD: Hey Purple check this out. (Running after him)

Charles and SDQ were about to go after them.

Reed: Oh yes, Charles.

Charles turn to Reed.

Reed: We got a call from your father, he wishes to….

Charles: forget it.

Reed: But I didn't even tell you….

Charles: I don't care. (walking away)

SDQ was confused by this, going after Charles as Reed stands reading his book.

Back at Red Lake with the Duel

Chris: My turn.

Chris draws from his deck.

I summon Chemicritter Oxy-Ox, you see it's a Gemini monster so when I summon it, it gets it effect, now I can special summon a gemini monster from my hand then all gemini monsters I control become that level, so I special summon another Poly-Chemicritter Dioxogre.

Another Poly-Chemicritter Dioxogre appeared with 2800 attack, then his Chemicritter Oxy-Ox's level went from 2 to 8.

Jamie: I activate my face-down card Book of Moon to switch the Dioxogre you just special summoned to face-down defence mode.

Chris watched as his Dioxogre from flipped face-down.

Chris: I still have 2 level gemini monsters, I'll use them both as overlay units to Xyz summon a new monster, I'll call forth Vola-Chemicritter Methydraco.

I can't even really describe this thing, its got a crab claw, wings, looks kind of like a dragon. Its basically all the Chemicritter's put together. Anyways it has 3000 attack.

Chris: When he is Xyz summoned I can target 1 Gemini monster in my graveyard and special summon it, but I don't have one. But he's still strong enough to take down your Shark, attack.

The Giant Hybrid dove at Nightmare Shark when suddenly Friller Rabca came out wrapping around Vola-Chemicritter Methydraco stopping its attack and lowering its attack by 500.

Jamie: When a fish, sea serpent or aqua type monster is attacked while Friller Rabca is in my graveyard, I can banish it to negate the attack and lower your monsters attack by 500 till my end phase.

Chris: (smiles) I end my turn.

Jamie draws from his deck.

Jamie: I detach Big Jaws, Nightmare Shark direct attack.

Chris took the attack dropping his life points to 0.

Jamie: are you happy, now what's my answer.

Chris: You answered yourself, when you used your body as a shield spell.

Jamie: that was just a card.

Chris: A card you used to protect your monster, just like you did today with that kid being attacked by the bully.

Jamie realized what Chris was getting at.

Chris: I was serious when I said I was afraid of you, I'm afraid that if I hurt someone, especially if they were your friend, well I'd be terrified at what you would do to me.

Jamie: (smiled) Well you don't have to worry Chris, and thanks.

Chris nods.

The Next day at the Stadium

Stronghold stood in front of the class with his clipboard.

Stronghold: Now then, lets continue with challenge matches. If anyone wants to argue, they can ask C28 what the results will be.

Stronghold looked at C28 who just turned quickly not to look him in the eye.

Stronghold: Well no Roi again, alright Venom, your challenge.

Red stood next to Dragondoz among the class, he turned to see Cherry a few feet away, he refused to look him in the eye, Red sighs.

Red: I challenge Arch to a duel.

This surprised everyone.

Arch steps forward: are you sure you want to watch your dragon get destroyed.

Red: No, I'm going to watch my dragon devour your warrior.

Arch smirked.

Stronghold: Well you two, get up here.

Both Arch and Red make their way to the stage.

To Be Continued.


	7. Episode 7

**Episode 7**

 **Strong Will**

Back to the Stadium, Arch and Red stood on the stage.

Stronghold: Now, Red what field do you want for your duel.

Red: Battle Colosseum, for the warriors.

Arch: You don't have to give me the advantage.

Red: I just want a challenge.

Arch chuckles

Arch: fine.

Stronghold: Activating Battle Colosseum.

Arch and Red were hit with a flashing light, then all around them was a gladiator like colosseum with them in the middle.

Arch: Well you gave me the edge, you can make the first move.

Red: alright, but I'm not holding back.

Red draws from his deck.

Red: I set 1 monster face-down on the field and then set 1 card face-down, and I will end.

Arch draws from his deck.

Arch: I summon Junk Changer in attack mode.

A blue bot appeared with 1500 attack points, but its attack rose to 1800.

Arch: When its normal summoned I can target a junk monster and either increase or decrease its level by 1, so I increase Changer's attack by 1.

Junk Changer then became a level 4 monster.

Arch: Now I attack your monster.

Red's monster revealed itself as Predaplant Pterapenthes with 2100 defence. Stopping Junk Changer's attack and inflicting 300 points of battle damage to Arch. Arch's life points dropped to 3700.

Red: and since you took battle damage from Pterapenthes, your monster gains a Predator Counter.

Junk Changer gained a crest on its body, Arch watched as his Junk Changer's level changed to 1.

Arch: Nice, making my monster level 1.

Red: Yup, Predator Counters make monsters level 1.

Arch: I set 1 card face-down and end my turn.

Red draws from his deck

Red: Now that Junk Changer has a Predator Counter, I can tribute your monster to special summon from my hand, Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra.

Arch watched as Junk Changer disappeared and was a replaced by a green hydra like plant monster on Red's field with 800 attack.

Red: Hydra attacks you directly.

Arch: I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, this card negates your attack, then let's me reset it.

Red watched as a scarecrow intercepted his attack then turned back into a face-down card.

Red: I end my turn.

Arch draws from his deck, he sees his draw and smiles.

Arch: I activate the spell card Monster Reincarnation, so by discarding my Quillbolt Hedgehog I can take Junk Changer from my graveyard and place it back in my hand.

Cherry and Dragondoz were watching the duel.

Cherry: That Junk Changer isn't worth bringing back to his hand.

Dragondoz: That wasn't what Arch was setting up for.

Cherry was confused by that.

Back in the duel

Arch: Now I summon my Junk Synchron, and you know what that means, I can bring back a level 2 or lower monster, like my hedgehog.

Red watched as Arch had his field set up for a Synchro with his Junk Synchron in attack mode and Quillbolt Hedgehog in defence mode.

Red: Nice

Arch: Now I tune Junk Synchron with Quillbolt Hedgehog to Synchro Summon Level 5 Junk Warrior.

Junk Warrior then appeared with 2300 attack points, but its attack rose to 2600.

Arch: Now Junk Warrior, destroy that Hydra, Scrap Fist.

Junk Warrior then destroyed Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra dealing 1800 points of damage, bringing Red's life points down to 2200.

Arch: Ready to give up.

Red: I'm not done yet.

Elsewhere in the North-West Hallway located in the South Wing which was located in the East.

Purple, SDQ and C28 were walking down the hallway.

SDQ: I'm surprised Stronghold let you out.

C28: Well eventually he caved to me.

Purple: Did you cry.

C28: I'm here aren't I, whatever it takes to get out of detention.

Purple shakes his head as SDQ laughs.

That's when they notice someone coming out of a room near them, Purple stared at him, he was definitely older, must be a teacher but Purple had never seen him before.

The man looked at Purple coldly before turning, walking away.

Purple: Who was that?

SDQ turns to see who Purple was talking about.

SDQ: Oh, that's Mr. Hightower, he's the Pendulum teacher.

C28: Makes sense why me and Purple haven't seen him.

Purple: What's he like?

SDQ: Mostly quiet, not really the friendliest of teachers but I'd still take him over Stronghold.

C28: I'd take anyone over Stronghold, even that weird kid that is obsessed over his spider number.

Purple walks over to the door where Hightower was, he tries opening the door but finds its locked.

SDQ: What are you doing?

Purple: I didn't think there was locked doors here.

C28: Come to think of it, I have no idea what this room is, I mean its not even located on the map, this room is not recorded.

Purple: Strange

SDQ: Yeah

The three stare at the door wondering what was on the other side.

C28: Can we get something to eat now.

Okay, 2 were thinking about what was on the other side.

Back in the duel.

Red draws from his deck. He smirks.

Red: I summon Predaplant Flytrap in attack mode.

A large green plant appeared with 800 attack points.

Red: Your not the only one who can combine weaker monster to form stronger ones, I activate the spell card Fusion Substitute to fuse together the Predaplants Flytrap and Pterapenthes to create my Starving Venom Fusion Dragon.

Arch watched as the two monsters were fused into the powerful purple venom dragon with 2800 attack points.

Red: Now when my dragon is summoned, he's very hungry.

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon then wrapped tentacles around Junk Warrior, Arch watched as energy was coming from his Junk Warrior and feeding the Venom Dragon.

Red: When Venom is fusion summoned, he gains attack equal to 1 special summoned monster you control.

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's attack rose to 5400.

Red: Attack Junk Warrior, Venom Destroyer.

Venom Dragon fired a powerful purple blast from its mouth at Junk Warrior.

Arch: Did you forget, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow.

Activating his trap to take the hit, then letting it return to face-down.

Red: Nah I didn't forget, but when Venom comes out, he always has to attack ha ha.

Arch: I get that (laughing as well).

While watching

Cherry: Why isn't Red taking this serious.

Dragondoz: Why.

Cherry: Well doesn't he want to win.

Dragondoz: Red, is a complicated individual.

Cherry: What do you mean?

Dragondoz: He may act like an idiot, but when it comes to dueling or something he cares about, he's very serious.

Cherry: I don't see it, he's not taking this duel serious.

Dragondoz: Because Red's more about having fun right now.

Cherry: That's stupid, all we care about should be wins.

Dragondoz: wins are good, but there's more to dueling, just continue watching.

Back in the duel.

Red: I end my turn.

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's attack lowered back to 2800.

Arch draws from his deck.

Arch: I activate the spell card Fighting Spirit; this card increases my monsters attack by 300 for every monster my opponent controls.

Red watched as Junk's Warrior's attack increased to 2900. But he knew it wasn't done their. Junk Warrior's attack increased to 3400.

While watching

Cherry: What!

Dragondoz: It's the Colosseum, warrior type monsters that are equipped with equip cards gain an additional 500 attack.

Cherry: Red's in trouble.

Back in the duel

Arch: Junk Warrior, Scrap Fist.

Everyone watched as Junk Warrior went in for the attack.

Red: I activate Battle Fusion, this quick-play spell card activates when my fusion monster is in battle, my monster gains attack equal to your monster's attack.

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon then gained 3400 attack, bringing its attack to 6200. It then attacked back at Junk Warrior. An explosion happens creating smoke.

Arch watched his life points drop to 1200.

Red: Well so much for Junk Warrior.

But when the smoke cleared Red saw Junk Warrior there with 2600 attack points.

Arch: If Junk Warrior were to be destroyed while equipped with Fighting Spirit, I can get rid of Fighting Spirit to prevent my monster from being destroyed by the battle.

Red smirks

Red: I knew this battle would be good.

Arch: Yeah, I set 1 card face-down and end my turn.

Elsewhere

Purple was in the middle of a duel with SDQ.

SDQ: Now I Synchro Summon a new monster, A Fearful Dragon with Blazing Wings and a Body of Steel, Descend and Blast Down All of your Opposing Foes, Synchro Summon, Come Forth Ignister Prominence the Blasting Dracoslayer.

A Dragon like warrior appeared, with 2850 attack points.

SDQ: Attack Purple directly.

Purple was brought to 150 life points.

SDQ: I end my turn.

Purple draws

Purple: I summon The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor in attack mode.

A level 4 monster appeared in attack mode.

Purple: and since I normal summoned a level 4 monster, I can special summon Kagetokage to the field in attack mode.

A black shadow like lizard appeared.

Purple: Now I use both my level 4 monsters as overlay units to create. Formed from pitch black darkness… To rise against those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs! Xyz SUMMON! Descend now Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon took to the field in all its glory.

Purple: Now I activate its ability, Treason Discharge, by using to overlay units your monster loses half its attack points and my Dark Rebellion gains that much.

Dark Rebellion's attack increased to 3925 while SDQ's Dracoslayer dropped to 1425.

Purple: Now, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Revolt of the Lightning.

SDQ watched as his monster was destroyed, his life points dropped to 0.

Purple: Good duel SDQ, your getting a lot better, not as good as me, but better.

C28: Of course, you never let us forget it.

Purple: Meh.

SDQ walked over to the other two when he noticed Mr. Hightower in the plains with some kind of device.

SDQ: Looks it Hightower.

Purple and C28 turn to see him as well with some device raised above his head.

Purple: What is he doing.

C28: LOOK (pointing to the sky)

Purple and SDQ looked to the sky to see a black portal forming way above.

Purple: What the hell is that?

SDQ: No idea, but maybe we should get someone.

C28: Yeah, lets go.

The three ran to the school.

Back to the duel that I almost forgot about

Red draws from his deck. He knew that Scrap-Iron Scarecrow would be a problem.

Red: I activate Allure of Darkness, this lets me draw 2 cards but then I must banish a dark monster, if I can't then I send my hand to the graveyard.

Red draws 2 cards taking a chance. He looks at his cards.

Red: I banish Predaplant Squid Drosera.

Putting the card aside

Red: Now I set 1 card face-down, then I activate Double Cyclone, I destroy my face-down I just set, then I can destroy your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow.

Arch watched his trap get destroyed.

Red: Now I activate Shrink, this card makes your Junk Warrior lose attack equal to half of its original attack points.

Junk Warrior's attack dropped by 1150, bringing it attack to 1450.

Red: Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, finish this duel, attack!

Everyone watched as the attack launched.

Arch: I activate my face-down card Roulette Spider.

Red was surprised.

Red: Taking a chance hey, I like it, let's play.

A die fell from sky hitting the ground, it bounced through the numbers on each side, it then stopped and landed.

It was a 5.

Arch: This negates your attack, then you take damage equal to your monster's attack.

Red smirked, as his life points dropped to 0.

Stronghold: Very good Arch, even though that was a big risk.

Red: Hey Mr. Stronghold, sometimes you got to risk it for the biscuit.

Arch laughs walking over to Red hand extended. Red shakes his hand.

Red: Next time, its going to be different.

Arch: I look forward to it.

Suddenly Purple, SDQ and C28 came running in the room.

C28: Mr. Stronghold we need you quick, its national emergency.

Stronghold sighs

Stronghold: Someone better be dying, or its going to be you C28.

SDQ: Mr. Stronghold please, come see this.

Stronghold: Very well, the rest of you stay here, I'll be right back.

Stronghold leaves with Purple, SDQ and C28.

Once they were gone Red joins up with Dragondoz and Cherry.

Cherry: you lost.

Red: That just means I need improvement, like everyone.

Cherry: You're not mad you lost.

Red: Of course not, you win and lose, just never give up, fight till the end.

Dragondoz: agreed.

Cherry: I just don't want to feel like a failure.

Red: Your not, were a team, so we can help each other get better.

Dragondoz: Red's right, so stop your whinning, will help you get better.

Red: Then you can defeat your sister.

Cherry smiles.

Cherry: Thanks guys.

Red: alright, lets get out of here before Stronghold gets back, we can go practice on the island.

Dragondoz and Cherry nod, the three leave.

Elsewhere FCD and Charles were walking down the hallway.

As they were walking 2 kids were passing when one shoved FCD. Without hesitation Charles grabbed the guy by the throat, squeezing hard.

Charles: Do that again and I'll snap your neck.

The guy tried to get out of his grip but Charles had him locked. Then he let go but gave him a push. The guy rubbed his throat before walking off with his friend.

FCD: Thanks Charles.

Charles: You tell anyone that happened, and I'll snap your neck to.

FCD: Fine, I won't tell anyone you're a softie.

Charles shakes his head in anger.

But before the two could go any further, Mr. Barton appeared.

Barton: Charles, do you think I could talk to FCD for a second.

Charles nod, walking ahead. FCD was dreading this watching Charles walk away.

Barton: I deleted the footage of your duel with Queen.

FCD was shocked that Mr. Barton did that.

FCD: um thank you Mr. Barton.

Barton: You're a good kid FCD, a good student to, I trust you have your reasons for not telling me, but I do hope you would come to me soon about it.

FCD: its complicated sir, I mean, I'm not ready.

Barton: I understand.

FCD: I just, I just don't want everyone to think I'm a cheater.

Barton nods to him.

Barton: alright, enjoy the rest of your day.

FCD nods then continues after Charles. Once Barton sees FCD is gone, he pulls out a tape from his pocket, the tape titled FCD vs Queen, September 8. He then puts it back into his pocket. Heading into his classroom.

The Plains

SDQ, C28 and Purple were running where they were with Mr. Stronghold right behind them.

SDQ: its right there. (pointing to the sky)

But it was gone.

Stronghold: What am I looking?

C28: There was this black portal forming.

Stronghold: are you it wasn't clouds C28, your head is always up there.

Purple: Sir, Mr. Hightower was here as well, he had a strange machine.

Stronghold looks around but sees no one, he shakes his head. Stronghold sends a text on his phone

Stronghold: alright you three, I don't have time for this, interrupting class.

SDQ: But sir, it was there.

Stronghold looksat his phone as it vibrates.

Stronghold: Hightower says he was in his office and wasn't on the Plains.

That shocked the three.

C28: Sir, we aren't making this up.

Stronghold: Maybe it was just a hologram, either way, don't worry about it, now I'm going back to class, you three should head to your own.

They watch Stronghold leave.

SDQ: I can't believe Mr. Hightower said he wasn't here.

C28: That was definitely not a hologram, I never saw a hologram like that.

Purple: One thing I know, Mr. Hightower cannot be trusted.

Elsewhere in another Room at the school.

Roi and Jamie were sitting at a table going over duel strategies.

Suddenly Roi's phone goes off, Roi picks up looking at the number. He didn't recognize it. The message just said Dimensional Flux.

Roi: I think Darius needs us.

Jamie: aright, let's go.

The two head out quickly.

Darius Laboratory

Roi and Jamie came into the room to see Darius moving very fast going through things, trying to get things organized.

Roi: Darius, are you okay.

Darius: ah Roi, Jamie, thank you for coming.

Jamie: What's going on.

Darius: There was a Dimensional Flux just a few minutes ago, I was able to close it.

Roi: That's good right.

Darius: No, I was barely able to do it, the Fluxes are getting stronger.

Jamie: Are you saying something is trying to get through here.

Darius: I'm not sure but something on this side is disrupting the Fluxes making them stronger.

Roi: Like something or someone.

Darius: I'm not sure but if it continues, we could be in danger, best scenario something comes through the Dimension.

Jamie: That's the best scenario, What's the Worse?

Roi: We lose the island right?

Jamie was surprised that Roi answered that.

Roi: Like what happened to that town.

Darius looks down sadly.

Darius, If the Flux grows to big and powerful, it potentially could swallow the island sending it to the other Dimension.

Jamie: Shit.

Special Thanks

This one goes to the Original Yugioh Series, even if you don't like it or think its to slow to other series now. You have to at least respect the fact that it started everything. Every other Series is here today because of the Original Yugioh, the adventures of Yugi, Kaiba and Joey. So, thank you Yugioh.

Episode 7, where does the time go. 3 more episodes till our Season finale. I really hope you guys are enjoying this so I can return with Season 2. To all those who read and are not in the story, I'm always looking for new duelists to join the story. It may seem like I'm only focusing on certain character, but I'm just trying to build storylines so please be patient, especially to those who haven't had much character development. I'm working really hard to fit everyone in. Once again criticism or spelling errors are greatly appreciated, letting me fix it so future people reading will not be confused.


	8. Episode 8

**Episode 8**

 **Trust**

Red: Starving Venom Fusion Dragon direct attack.

Venom Dragon then wiped out a duelist life points.

While watching the duel

Jamie: Red Wiped the floor with that guy.

Chris: yeah, that was even better then my win.

Purple: I could have done it quicker.

SDQ: That was one turn kill though.

Purple: Still could have done better.

Dragondoz shakes his head.

Stronghold: alright Venom, good duel, next hmmm.. Charles and Scott.

Charles groaned stepping forward, he stood on the stage, he turned to see his opponent, this so called Scott was the same guy that shoved FCD, the one whose neck he threatened snapped, a threat he would more then be happy to fulfill.

While watching

Red: You know, I don't think I've ever seen Charles duel.

SDQ: Yeah I haven't either, what about you Jamie, you guys are on the same team.

Jamie: No, I haven't even seen a single card from his deck.

Dragondoz: Well were going to see if Charles swims or sinks.

FCD: You had to use that metaphor, didn't yeah.

Purple: Sounds like someone needs some more water poured their head to cool down.

FCD just glared at Purple.

On the stage.

Scott: Your going to pay for what you did to me.

Charles: You talk a lot of shit for a minor character.

Scott: I'll start this duel off.

Charles: You go a head and do whatever you want Sourpuss.

Scott draws from his deck.

Scott: I set 1 monster in face-down defence mode and end my turn.

Charles draws from his deck

Charles: Wow, well how will I ever comeback from this, oh wait, I activate the spell card Power Bond, its like Polymerization but a lot better and only works for machines.

Suddenly two silver metals serpent dragons appeared on Charles side of the field.

Charles: Now I fuse together my 2 Cyber Dragons to form Cyber Twin Dragon.

A two-headed dragon appeared on his side of the field with 2800 attack points, but then its attack started rising till it reached 5600.

FCD: Wow, what happened.

Arch: Power Bond doubles the attack of the monster is fusion summons.

FCD: That's a really sweet card.

Dragondoz: Yes but it has to be used right, cause at the end of Charles turn he will take damage equal to the original attack of the Fusion summoned monster.

Back in the duel

Charles: I probably should have mentioned; my Cyber Twin Dragon can attack twice.

Scott: What!

Charles: Double Evolution Burst.

Both of its heads opened their mouths where a glowing light appeared, the one head fired its attack destroying the defence position monster, then the second head dealt 5600 points of damage. Scott's life points dropped to 0.

Scott: dam it. Screw you

Charles: Insect should know his place.

Charles then turned to Stronghold

Charles: Satisfied.

Stronghold: Watch it Charles.

Charles then rejoins the group.

Red: Nice Charles, that was even better then mine.

Charles: Thanks Pink.

Red groans

Red: I hate it when you call me that.

Purple: You actually may be some what of a challenge to me, maybe.

SDQ: You should be proud Charles.

Charles: Whatever.

Arch: Cyber Dragons are very rare, I'm impressed you use them.

Charles: Yeah well, they were a gift, let's change the subject.

Stronghold: Yes, lets ladies, especially you C28.

C28: What the hell did I do.

Stronghold: Alright class, your all not half bad, keep up your training and I hope to see you all again tomorrow (pauses to look at Jamie) and I expect everyone to be here tomorrow.

Jamie nods.

Stronghold then takes his leave.

Purple: Yeah where has Roi been.

Jamie: He's just been a little busy.

Dragondoz: Well he should start attending class, I don't want to see him get expelled for skipping class.

Jamie nods.

Meanwhile in a different location on the island.

Roi was exploring the land, and he was pretty far from the school. Darius had asked him to check out this location.

Flashback

Roi: Is there anything we can do to prevent the Dimension Flux from happening again.

Darius: My Trans Phase Converter is working at full power right now.

Pointing to a large machine.

Jamie: That keeps the Dimensional Flux's from happening.

Darius: Yes, the Faculty helped me get all the parts for it, but I'm missing a sustainable power source.

Roi: How does the Trans Phase Converter work?

Darius: It converts the Energy around the island, theirs Positive and Negative Duel Energy, when the Negative builds to much that creates those black rifts, the converter balances the energy by converting to much of the one to the other.

Jamie: Dam.

Roi: Is there another power source on the island that can power it up.

Darius: Yes, my old shop used to be in the Toy Factory.

Jamie: The abandoned Toy Factory on the other side of the island.

Darius: Yes, my original shop, but after the fire that burned it down, I had to salvage what I could and bring it here. There's a device called the Fission Shifter, ifs a black box with FS on it, if you could bring me the device then we could increase the power of the Trans Phase Converter.

Jamie: Why hasn't the faculty gone.

Darius: Most are not interested in this and leave me alone, so I might have to go myself.

Roi: I'll go.

That surprised both Jamie and Darius.

Darius: It could be dangerous.

Roi: I'll be fine, I'll get it tomorrow.

Jamie: What about class.

Roi: One more day won't hurt.

Jamie sighs.

Darius: Thank you Roi.

End of Flashback.

That's when Roi spotted it, a small big building, also known as the Toy Factory. Roi headed there to find the Fission Shifter.

Meanwhile in another Location

FCD was in the middle of a Duel with Chris. While Charles and Arch were watching.

Chris had Vola-Chemicritter in attack mode.

While FCD had Battling Boxer Shadow and Battlin Boxer Glassjaw in attack mode.

Chris: I end my turn, and remember FCD were on the Fallen Plains, so Beast-Warrior type monsters gain the power bonus and their unaffected by traps.

FCD: Yeah, I haven't forgotten.

FCD draws from his deck.

FCD: I summon Battlin Boxer Headgeared in attack mode.

FCD watched as another Battlin Boxer joined his team bringing his count to 3 level 4 monsters.

FCD: I overlay my 3 level 4 monsters to make a new monster, I call forth a boxer with the power to shatter a star with his fist. I Xyz Summon! Number 105 Battlin Boxer Star Cestus!

Charles and Arch watched as the new monster took to the field.

Arch: Nice, FCD brought out his ace.

Charles: yeah, definitely interesting.

FCD: Now Number 105 Battlin Boxer attacks your Chemicritter, and you know his effect, I detach 1 overlay unit, my monsters not destroyed and you take all the damage.

They all watched as the Batttlin Boxer launched a powerful attack.

Chris was watched as his life points dropped to 0.

Chris: Great duel FCD.

FCD: Thanks Chris you to, you almost had me that time.

Chris: One day right.

Arch: Alright, whose taking me on. (Walking over to join his team).

Charles was in deep thought about something though.

Meanwhile at the Hall of Justice

Superman: What the Hell is Yugioh.

Batman: It's a Children's Card Game that got blown way of proportion with the designing of virtual holographic technology where it could have gone to the advance of medicine or warfare but was instead use to waste money on a children's card game even creating a school on an island which cost 25.2 Million to create.

Flash: That's Stupid.

While FCD was Dueling, Another Group were at the dorms.

Cherry, Red and Dragondoz were walking in the dorms.

Red: You wait Dragondoz, one day I will beat you.

Dragondoz: Keep trying Red.

Cherry: Come on guys, lets play nice.

Red: I always play nice.

That's when they noticed Scott and his friend down by the hall. This caught them off guard. The two quickly walked past them leaving their wing.

Cherry: isn't there room in another section.

Red: Yeah, why are they down here.

Dragondoz: No idea, but can't be good.

The three headed into their room.

Toy Factory

Roi was in the large building, it was burnt and broken. He still didn't understand why it was called the Toy Factory but shrugged it off.

He had a job to do, he started searching the building, well the areas that weren't totally destroyed.

Eventually Roi found himself in an old office, he looked around, the room was totally destroyed but Roi could see some files partially burnt, but also old photos. He found a young Darius with another woman or their wedding day, then a picture of him with a little girl, the last one looked a little bit more recent, it was the little girl with Darius, she looked like she was really happy.

Roi put the folders down, he walked over to the desk, the computer was destroyed, there was no hope of recovering anything. Roi started opening drawers but found nothing. He then got to the bottom drawer of the desk, it was locked.

Roi was hoping the desk was weak from the fire damage, he pulled with all his might. He drawer gave out coming out. There it was, the black box with FS on it, the Fission Shifter. Roi grabbed it pulling it out, the solution to their problem.

Roi was ready to leave, get back and hopefully fix everything.

He made his way out of the office but there was someone in the Factory with him standing in front of the exit.

Some other Location

Purple was hiding behind a wall watching as Mr. Hightower was leaving his office that he kept lock.

Purple watched as Mr. Hightower left.

C28: What are you doing?

Purple jumped turning to see C28 behind him.

Purple: Are you trying to scare the shit out of me.

C28: Possible, I would put it in on my resume.

Purple: I'm going to get in Mr. Hightower's office, figure out his secrets.

C28: What if he finds out.

Purple: He's not as smart as he thinks.

C28 just points behind Purple. Purple turns to see Mr. Hightower standing a few inches apart from him glaring down on him.

Purple turns back to C28

Purple: If I don't acknowledge him, then he can't see me.

Hightower: I can hear you.

Purple: God dam ghost.

Hightower: You two, stay away from me.

Hightower takes off quickly. Once he was gone

Purple: Good, he doesn't suspect anything.

`Back in the Toy Factory.

Roi: What do you want Ruination.

Ruination: Why are you here, nobody comes here.

Roi: I had business, shouldn't you be in class.

Ruination, school is over, but you would have to attend to know that.

That's when Ruination noticed something in Roi's hand.

Ruination: What is that?

Roi: stuffs it in his pocket.

Roi: Nothing.

Ruination: If you found it here, then its mine.

Roi: I don't think so.

Ruination: Hand it over.

Roi: How about we duel for it.

Ruination: Fine. (activating his duel disk)

Roi activates his.

Ruination: I'll start, I summon Mechanicalchaser in attack mode.

A large green machine type monster with 1850 attack points appeared with 1850, but its attack rose to 2150.

Ruination: Toy Factory gives machines the boost here, I end my turn.

Roi draws from his deck.

Roi: I set a monster face-down and set 2 cards face-down, I end my turn.

Ruination draws from his deck.

Ruination: Now I sacrifice my chaser to summon Blowback Dragon.

A large red dragon with 2300 attack points appeared, but its attack increased to 2600.

Ruination: Now I use his effect to target your monster, I flip a coin three times, if two results are heads, that monster is destroyed.

Roi watched as three coins were flipped, the results were Tails, Heads, Heads.

Ruination: Now your monster is gone.

Roi's monster was destroyed.

Ruination: Blowback Dragon direct attack.

The Dragon fired its main cannon a Roi.

Roi: I activate my trap Defence Draw, I take no damage and then draw 1 card.

Ruination: I end my turn.

Roi draws from his deck

Roi: I activate the field spell card Scrap Fortress, now all my Scrap monsters 200 attack and defence. Then I summon Scrap Golem in attack mode, I end my turn.

His Scrap Golem appeared with 0 attack, but it gained 200 attack from Scrap Factory.

Ruination draws.

Ruination: I play Polymerization to fuse my Blowback Dragon with my Barrel Dragon to form Gatling Dragon.

Then a large mechanical dragon machine appeared with 2600 attack points. But its attack rose to 2900.

Ruination: Now I can toss 3 coins, then I get to destroy monsters you control equal to the heads I get.

Roi watched as the three coins tossed, but it seems luck was on his side, they were all tails.

Ruination: I still have more then enough attack power, I attack your Scrap Goblin.

Roi was dealt 2700 points of damage bringing him to 1300. But his Scrap Goblin couldn't be destroyed by battle and remained on the field.

Roi: I activate the trap card Damage Gate, when I take battle damage, I can special summon a monster from my graveyard with attack equal to or less then the damage I took, so I bring back Scrap Hunter.

A Scrap monster appeared with 1600 attack but it was a machine so its attack rose to 1900. Then to 2100 from Scrap Factory.

Ruination: I End my turn.

Roi draws from his deck

Roi: I sacrifice my Scrap Hunter to summon my Scrap Golem.

Scrap Golem appeared with 2100 attack but increased to 2300.

Roi: Now I use Golem's effect to return my Scrap Hunter to my side of the field.

Scrap Hunter appeared with 2100 attack points.

Roi: Now I tune level 3 Scrap Goblin with level 5 Scrap Golem, I Synchro Summon Level 8 Scrap Dragon.

The mechanical dragon appeared with 2800 attack but was boosted by Scrap Factory to 3000.

Roi: Now I use its effect, I destroy my Scrap Factory and your Gatling Dragon.

Ruination watched as his monster was destroyed.

Roi says" Now Scrap Hunter and Scrap Dragon, direct attack.

Ruination was dealt over 4000 points of damage.

Roi: I won Ruination, so its mine.

Ruination: I don't think so.

Roi: We had a deal.

Ruination: Deals change.

He started to walk forward when he pulled back wards. Roi watched as Jamie delivered a right hook that knocked Ruination right out.

Jamie: Having fun.

Roi: You know it.

Jamie: Did you find it.

Roi nods showing him it.

Jamie: Well, hopefully this will fix everything.

Roi: yeah.

The two leave the Toy Factory.

Roi: So, how's your anger issues.

Jamie: Better.

Elsewhere in the Adam Sandler Hallway with Pictures of Adam Sandler Everywhere.

SDQ: I just thought you should know

Shields: Thank you SDQ, and don't worry, we will take care of this.

Fallen Plains

Arch and Chris were dueling while FCD and Charles were watching from a distance.

Charles: FCD.

FCD: Yeah what's up.

Charles: Where did you get that card?

FCD: What card?

Charles: You know what I'm talking about, your Number 105, that card does not exist, at least not by Infinity.

FCD: How, I mean I how do you know.

Charles: Let's just say I know every card made, and I'm quite familiar with the Numbers, Only Numbers 1 to 100 have been created, 105 does not exist.

FCD: Your right, this card is not on file.

Charles: Where did you get it?

FCD: A month before I came here, after building my deck, my Battlin Boxer deck. I was at my town park challenging other kids to a duel, I wasn't doing that well. I lost a lot.

FCD took a pause as he recalled how he got the card.

FCD: I was making my way home when something opened in the sky, a like portal, and from that portal fell a red sphere. I was the only one around, so I approached the red energy like sphere. As soon as I touched bam.

FCD holds out Number 105 Battlin Boxer Star Cestus

FCD: It took form of this card, I don't know how, why or anything but I just started using it.

Charles: I see.

FCD: Do you think its wrong I use this card.

Charles holds up his duel disk.

Charles: These duel disks are the top of quality, they can tell counterfeit and fake cards apart. It knows every Infinity card ever created, so if your duel disk accepts the card then its real.

FCD: Thanks Charles.

Charles gives a quick punch to FCD's jaw not hard but enough force.

FCD: OWWW! Why did you do that.

Charles: We weren't having a moment.

Darius Laboratory

Roi and Jamie came into the room to see Darius working away. Darius sees them come in.

Darius: Roi, Jamie your back, did you get it.

Roi: I got it.

Roi pulls out Fission Shifter.

Darius quickly grabs it

Darius: Perfect, we can fix everything, thank you both of you.

Jamie: no problem.

Roi: As long as this all ends.

Darius: The Dimensional Fluxes will end, I promise you that, you two should get going its rather late.

Roi and Jamie nod. They leave the lab. Once gone Darius installs the Fission Shifter into the Trans Phase Converter. Once he has finished.

Darius: Never again.

The next day.

All the students were in the classroom, talking and chilling.

SDQ: Wow Roi, haven't seen you in awhile.

Roi: Just taking care of some stuff, all good now, hopefully.

Red: Well, just hope Stronghold doesn't get on your case for Challenge Class.

Roi: Meh.

Chris: Where is everyone, like class should be starting.

FCD: No idea.

Suddenly Purple came into the room.

Purple: YOU GUYS, DID YOU HEAR WHAT HAPPENED?

Dragondoz: Calm down, and explain slowly.

Purple: Someone took Scott's deck and burned it, someone destroyed someone's deck.

Everyone was shocked by that.

Arch: Wow, you never mess with someone's deck.

Red: Yeah, who disrespects someone else's cards.

Charles: Not cool, even if it was Scott.

Purple: Yeah there trying to find the culprit.

Cherry: I hope so, they deserve the ultimate punishment for destroying cards.

The door opened to reveal Mr. Barton and Mr. Stronghold.

Barton: Settle down.

Chris: Mr. Barton did you find the culprit.

Stronghold: Yes, we have, do you have anything to say for yourself, CHARLES!

Everyone was stunned they looked at Charles as he sat calmly in his desk.

Charles: Suck it. I didn't do anything.

Stronghold: We found the evidence in your room, the lighter and some of his cards you kept. This is a serious matter Charles, and you are to receive the maximum punishment, EXPULSION!

Nobody said a word, C28 raises his head from his nap

C28: What's Happening?

To Be Continued.

Another bites the dust, Another bites the dust, and another one done, another done, and another one bites the dust.

Thoughts? Comments? Criticism?

Two More Chapters Left? What's going to Happen?


	9. Episode 9

**Episode 9**

 **Code**

The Classroom

Those who were left in the classroom were shocked, Mr. Stronghold and Mr. Barton had just taken Charles to the office. They didn't know what to think.

Purple: So, Charles destroyed someone's deck.

FCD: He didn't do it. (Snapping back)

Dragondoz: They said they had evidence in his room.

Arch turns to Jamie and Roi.

Arch: Did you guys see this.

Jamie shakes his head.

Roi: We weren't really around till later yesterday, so we can't account for his whereabouts.

FCD: He was with us in the Fallen Plains, but after that he went to his room.

C28: Not much of an ally.

Red: He didn't do it, Charles may be an ass to us from times, pull some pranks on us and likes to punch people while they sleep but even he wouldn't do that.

Chris: THAT WAS HIM! You guys said I was getting bruises because I tossed in my sleep.

Arch: I didn't have the heart to tell you.

SDQ: I agree with Red, I can't believe Charles would do that.

Cherry: Guys the evidence is there, there's nothing we can do.

FCD stands up.

FCD: No there is.

He rushes out of the room.

Meanwhile in the Interrogation Room

Charles sat at a table with Mr. Barton and Mr. Stronghold there.

Barton: Okay Charles, just tell us why you did it.

Charles: You got me, Mustard in the Bathroom with a Candlestick

Stronghold slams his hand on the table.

Stronghold: You think this is a game.

Charles: We do come here to play a game.

Barton: Charles please, were trying to help you.

Charles: obviously, but if you were trying to help, then you would find who really did this.

Barton: What makes you think you were framed.

Charles: umm, how about because I didn't do it.

Stronghold: Where were you from 6pm to 8pm last night.

Charles: Your Mother.

Stronghold grabs the table, throws across the room against the wall smashing it to pieces.

Stronghold: One more smart ass comment and its go time.

That's when the door open, there stood FCD.

Barton: FCD, what are you doing here.

FCD was confused by the smashed table, and with Stronghold and Charles glaring daggers at each other.

FCD: I don't think Charles did it.

Stronghold: He has no alibi from 6pm to 8pm last night. (without taking his eyes off of Charles).

FCD: He was with me, Arch, and Chris on the Fallen Plains dueling.

Stronghold turns to FCD.

Stronghold: The whole time.

FCD: Well no, but he was there till at least 7:20pm, then we headed in.

Stronghold turns to Barton.

Stronghold: Retrieve the video recordings for the Fallen Plains yesterday for all duels between 4pm and 10pm.

Barton sighs.

Barton: There is no footage.

This shocked FCD as to why there would be none.

Stronghold: Why not.

Barton looks sadly at FCD who looks back at him.

Barton: The cameras were down for maintenance on the Plains yesterday, so none of the duels were recorded.

FCD realized Barton erased them to protect his Number 105 from being seen by the other teachers.

Stronghold: So, no alibi, how can you explain the damaged cards and lighter in his room.

FCD didn't know what to say, he couldn't let this happen.

Charles: FCD, just leave, I can take care of Twinkletoes.

Stronghold slowly turned his head, looking down at Charles with hate. Before he could say something, Mr. Reed entered the door frame.

Reed: Mr. Stronghold, Mr. Barton, FCD, please follow me, someone wishes to speak to him.

Stronghold: But I'm not done.

Reed: NOW!

Everyone was shocked, Mr. Reed was one that never lost his temper like this.

So FCD, Mr. Barton and Mr. Stronghold walked out of the room, once they were gone Mr. Reed followed them closing the door.

Charles sat there by himself for a few minutes.

Charles: ah this is nice.

But the door opened, Charles turned to see the last person he wanted to see. The man in the expensive black suit sighed as he walked into the room, he pulled the chair from the wall to right in front of Charles. He sat down face to face with Charles.

The two stared at each other in silence.

Charles: Marquis

Marquis: Hello son, I see your trouble again. (Looking around the room taking in the broken table.

Charles: Nothing I can't handle.

Marquis: I bet, well that's why I'm here, to bail you out.

Charles: I didn't ask you to.

Marquis: No, I'm here cause I care.

Charles: You're here, because you don't want me to ruin your reputation.

Marquis sighs.

Marquis: Your my son and I just want to look out for you, even when you screw up.

Charles: Again you don't even care that I'm innocent, you just want to fix this without understanding why, that's all you do.

Charles stood up now.

Marquis: I've given you everything you've ever needed or wanted, now what do you want now.

Charles turned to his father.

Charles: I want you to let me handle this, my way.

Marquis stands up as well

Marquis: Very well, I will trust you to make the right decision.

Marquis makes his way to the door, he opens it.

Marquis: Mr. Reed, I leave his fate to you.

Mr. Reed and Mr. Stronghold enter the room. As Marquis makes his way out.

Reed: Thank you Mr. Phoenix. (he turns to Charles), Now what do we do.

Stronghold: Expulsion.

Reed: Should we not give him a chance to redeem himself.

Charles: I didn't do it.

Reed: I'm sorry Charles, but we can't ignore all you evidence.

Stronghold: and your attitude.

Charles: Then let me prove I can stay, a duel.

Reed: You wish to stay with a duel, to decide whether or not you stay, I suppose we could get maybe Purple, Red, Arch of Dragondoz to be your opponent.

Stronghold: NO!

They both turned to his outburst.

Stronghold: So, one of his friends can go easy on him for an easy win.

Reed: Then who do you suggest?

Charles: and I wouldn't use the word friends.

Stronghold: I will be his opponent.

Reed: Are you sure.

Stronghold: Yes, I will decide if he is good enough to stay, or we boot him, I'm assuming that's okay with you.

Charles: Yes.

Meanwhile

Cherry and Red were walking down the hall talking about Charles.

Red: Why are you so quick to judge.

Cherry: I don't know, like they found all that stuff in his room.

Red: There has to be a reasonable explanation, trust in your friends Cherry.

Cherry was thinking about this when he saw Scott and his friend from yesterday sneaking out of the school.

Cherry: You remember yesterday when we saw Scott and his friend at the dorms.

Red: Yeah, that was weird, there dorm was on the other side.

Cherry: Yeah but Charles dorm was where they were, hmmm.

Cherry was heading to follow.

Red: Cherry, what about Charles match.

Cherry: you go and give support, I'll be there soon.

Cherry headed out the door.

Guidance Counselor Office

SDQ: Have you found any information.

Shields: I'm afraid not, are you sure you didn't hallucinate it.

SDQ: No, I didn't, Purple and C28 saw this black portal above the island.

Shields: I'm sure it was just a hologram from a duel disk.

SDQ: But.

Shields: I'm sure its all okay SDQ, trust me, I promised you I would look into it and I still am.

SDQ: okay, thank you.

Miss Shields watched as SDQ left the office, once he was gone. She picked up her cord phone, dialed a number, then waited.

Shields: We have a problem, some students have seen a Dimensional Flux open.

She paused.

Shields: I'm not sure if Darius has told them, I don't think so.

She paused.

Shields: I understand.

She hangs up her phone, she pauses to think about the events and what may come in the future.

Stadium

Charles was making his way towards the Arena, as he ready to enter. He saw his father leaning against the wall, arms folded and eyes closed.

Charles walked past him intent on ignoring him.

Marquis: Good luck.

Charles paused briefly, he then continued in.

Charles entered to see Stronghold on the stage with his I guess associates in the bleachers. They cheer for him, Charles flips them off before taking his place on the stage.

Stronghold: I'm surprised you showed.

Charles: And miss the chance to put you in your place, no way.

Stronghold: Well then, lets begin shall we.

Both Charles and Stronghold activate their duel disks.

In the Audience

Dragondoz: This is going to be good.

Chris: Do you think Charles can win.

Jamie: He better or he's in trouble.

Purple: He deserves to be expelled, wish I was dueling him.

Arch: Come on Purple, give him some slack, we don't know what happened.

Purple: Well if he did mess with someone's deck then I have lost all respect for him, I'm out. (Purple walks away from the group).

Arch: PURPLE!

Red: Ah let him be, just his time of the month, I finally get to see Stronghold's deck.

C28: Let's hope Charles can handle this.

Back in the Duel

Stronghold: You can start this duel Charles.

Charles: awe thanks VP.

Charles draws from his deck.

Charles: I summon Cyber Phoenix in attack mode.

A silver mechanical bird appeared with 1200 attack points.

Charles: I set 1 card face-down and end my turn.

Stronghold draws from his deck.

Stronghold: I set 1 monster in face-down defence mode, then I set 2 cards face-down, I end my turn.

Charles draws from his deck.

Charles: I'm disappointed Stronghold, I expected better.

Stronghold: Be patient Charles, this duel is just starting.

Charles: I Summon Proto-Cyber Dragon in attack mode, while on the field its name is treated as Cyber Dragon.

A small silver mechanical serpent dragon appeared with 1100 attack points.

Charles: I switch my Phoenix to defence and end my turn.

Cyber Phoenix switched into defence mode with 1600.

In the Audience

Red: come on, reveal something Stronghold.

Dragondoz: Could be anything.

C28: This is the longest wait of all time.

Back in the duel.

Stronghold draws.

Stronghold: I flip my monster, Radiant Jeral.

Everyone watched a green fairy monster appeared on Stronghold's field.

Dead Silence.

Red: STRONGHOLD USES FAIRY'S!

Red and C28 started laughing.

Stronghold: I WILL RIP YOUR SPINES OUT. (Pointing to Red and C28).

The two instantly shut up.

Stronghold: Now I activate the field spell Sanctuary in the Sky, with this field spell, as long as I control a Fairy, I don't take any battle damage.

Charles watched as a castle appeared behind Stronghold.

Stronghold: Now I sacrifice Radiant Jeral to summon Airknight Parshath.

Charles watched as a new monster in armor with fairy wings, it had 1900 attack points. Then Stronghold's Life points increased by 1000 to 5000.

Charles: How did you gain life points.

Stronghold: When Radiant Jeral is sent to the graveyard from the field except when destroyed by battle while I control Sanctuary in the Sky, I gain 1000 life points, Now Airknight Parshath attack Cyber Phoenix.

Charles watched as the Knight stabbed his Phoenix destroying it. Then Charles life points dropped to 3700.

Stronghold: Yes, my Knight does piercing damage, he also allows me to draw a card.

Charles: Well when Cyber Phoenix is destroyed, I also get to draw a card.

Stronghold: I end my turn.

Charles draws.

Charles: I summon another Proto Cyber Dragon, then I activate Power Bond.

While watching

Arch: Awesome.

Chris: Yeah Charles good combo.

But in the Duel

Stronghold: Predictable, I activate Divine Punishment, since I control a Sanctuary in the Sky, I can negate the activation of a monster, spell or trap effect and destroy it.

Charles watched as his Power Bond was negated and destroyed.

Stronghold: Your going to have to do a lot better then that Charles.

Meanwhile

Scott and his nameless friend were outside on the island.

Scott: Couldn't have gone any better.

Friend: Yeah, your parents sent you new cards, then you got that asshole Charles framed for destroying your old deck, win-win.

Scott: Yeah and there never going to figure it out.

Cherry enters the picture.

Cherry: They might if you keep explaining your plans out loud.

Scott: Your one of Charles friends, aren't you?

Cherry: You could say that, I do feel bad for doubting him now.

Scott: Whatever, once Stronghold beats him, he gets expelled, and I go back to being the best.

Cherry: The best, you're not even close.

Scott: I'll teach you, come on let's go.

Cherry: You want a duel, fine, once I win, the truth will be revealed.

Scott activated his duel disk as did Cherry.

Scott: Ladies first.

Cherry: Bitches first.

Scott glares but draws from his desk.

Scott: I summon Chthonian Soldier in attack mode.

A Warrior in grey armor appeared with 1200 attack points.

Scott: I set 1 card face-down and end my turn.

Cherry draws from his deck.

Cherry: I set the Pendulum scales with Scale 3 Amorphage Greed and Scale 5 Amorphage Gluttony. Next, I Pendulum Summon Amorphage Wrath in attack mode.

A silver dragon with 1650 attack points appeared.

Cherry: And since I pendulum Summoned my Wrath, you can't special summon from your extra deck, well except for Amorphage monsters. Good luck with that, Now attack.

Scott: I have a trap card.

But Amorphage Greed activated from the Pendulum Zone.

Cherry: Amorphage Greed prevents you from activating traps, well you can activate Amorphage traps all you want, but not regular ones.

Wrath destroyed the Chthonian Warrior, but doing so made Cherry lose the same amount of life points that Scott did. Both player's life points dropped to 3550.

Cherry: Well this should be fun, I end my turn.

Stadium

Charles: I'm not done yet, I activate the spell card Photon Generator Unit, now I tribute both Cyber Dragons on the field to special summon Cyber Laser Dragon from my deck.

A large silver mechanical dragon with a laser tail appeared.

Charles: Attack that Airknight.

Cyber Laser Dragon fired a laser from its tail destroying the knight.

Stronghold: Thanks to my Sanctuary, my life points are safe.

Charles: I set 1 card face-down and end my turn.

Stronghold draws from his deck.

Stronghold: I summon The Agent of Mystery – Earth, now normal when its normal summoned I could add an agent from my deck to my hand, but since I control the Sanctuary in the Sky, I get to add my Master Hyperion to my hand.

Stronghold moved a card from his deck to his hand.

Stronghold: I end my turn.

Charles draws.

Charles: I Summon Cyber Dragon Zwei in attack mode.

Another Cyber looking dragon appeared on the field with 1500 attack points. Stronghold's agent only had 1000 attack points.

Charles Now Zwei attack that agent.

Zwei destroyed the agent sending it to the graveyard, but once again Stronghold's life points were protected.

Charles: But now that you have no fairies on your side of the field, your field spell can't help you, Cyber Laser Dragon direct attack.

Charles Cyber Laser Dragon fired at Stronghold dealing 2400 points of damage bringing him to 2600.

Audience

Red looked around to see no sign of Cherry's return. Dragondoz notices Red looking around.

Dragondoz: What's wrong Red?

Red: its Cherry, he hasn't come back yet.

Dragondoz: Where did he go?

Red: He thought Scott and his friend were up to something, so he went to follo.

Dragondoz: I see, we should probably go find him.

Arch: Should we al go"

Dragondoz: No you guys stay here, me and Red will take care of this.

Jamie: I'm coming to.

Dragondoz: okay, let's go.

The three quickly leave the stadium to find Cherry.

Back in the duel.

Charles: I end my turn.

Stronghold draws from his deck.

Stronghold: You know Charles, every student that has come through this door, I could see they had a code, a code they followed as a duelist, but I can't figure you out.

Charles: You should have just asked, I like sunsets, poetry, and long walks on the beach.

Stronghold: I was hoping you would answer my question about your code seriously, but looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson, the hard way. I banish The Agent of Earth from my graveyard to special summon Master Hyperion.

A Giant Shinning Angel appeared covered in sun like flames in all its glory and power.

Audience

C28: Note to self, Fairy's are terrifying.

Arch: I never thought Stronghold would be a push over.

Roi: We have to see if Charles can hold his own.

Another Location

Purple was walking down the old hallway when he hears someone call out to him.

SDQ: Purple

Purple turns to see SDQ.

Purple: Oh, hey SDQ, what's up?

SDQ: Nothing, just talking to Miss Shields, how about you.

Purple: I just left Charles duel with Stronghold, don't really care who wins.

Purple caught something out of the corner of his eye.

It was Mr. Hightower, he was approaching an old door. He watched Mr. Hightower open the door, then head in.

Purple walks over to where the door was, SDQ follows.

SDQ: What's up?

Purple tried opening the door but found it locked.

Purple: God, I hate that guy.

He takes off with SDQ following him. The two may not have known what that door was, but we the audience have just witnessed Mr. Hightower entering Darius' lab.

With the Others.

Red, Dragondoz and Jamie ran outside the school, they were searching for Cherry. That's when they saw Cherry's Amorphage Pride, Amorphage Wrath and Amorphage Sloth on the field.

Cherry: Ha Ha Ha, I love it when my opponent basically can't do anything, total lock down, Sloth direct attack.

Scott's life points dropped to 0.

Red: Cherry.

Cherry turns to see Red, Dragondoz and Jamie.

Cherry: Hey guys, glad you joined us.

Dragondoz: What's going on.

Cherry: It was Scott, he framed Charles for burning his deck when he did it after he got new cards. He was just salty after Charles beat him.

Dragondoz: Well then, I guess we take them to see Stronghold.

Scott's friend tried to make a break for it, but Jamie held his arm out and closed lined him, knocking him to the ground holding his chest.

Jamie: You guys aren't going anywhere.

Stadium

Charles stared down the Master Hyperion.

Stronghold: I activate Master Hyperion's special ability, once per turn I can banish 1 fairy type monster from my graveyard to select 1 card on the field and destroy it, but it gets worse since I control Sanctuary in the Sky, I can destroy 2 cards.

Stronghold removes 2 fairy type monsters from his graveyard.

Stronghold: I destroy Cyber Dragon Zwei and Cyber Laser Dragon.

Charles watched as his monsters were destroyed.

Stronghold: Now Master Hyperion, direct attack.

Charles: I activate my trap card Malevolent Catastrophe; this card destroys all spells and traps on the field.

Stronghold watched as his face-down and Sanctuary in the Sky were destroyed.

Stronghold: My attack still hits.

Charles was hit by the light behemoth with 2700 attack, his life points being brought down to 1000.

Stronghold: I end my turn.

Charles: You asked me what my Code was before.

Stronghold: Do you have an answer.

Charles: its simple, My Code is to do as I please, I take orders from no one.

Charles draws from his deck.

Charles: I special summon from my hand Cyber Dragon, I can special summon Cyber Dragon if you control a monster and I control none.

Charles mighty silver mechanical dragon appeared with 2100 attack.

Charles: Now I activate the spell card Overload Fusion, this spell card banishes all the material I need for a dark machine type not only from my field but from my graveyard to, so I banish Cyber Dragon from my field a long with the 5 machines in my graveyard, this lets me call forth, Chimeratech Overdragon.

A hydra like mechanical dragon with six heads appeared.

Charles: When this card is summoned, it destroys all cards on my side of the field, not like I have any, and its attack and defence points become equal to the number of machines used times 800, I used 6.

Stronghold watched as the dragons' attack became 4800.

Charles: I attack Master Hyperion.

Stronghold watched as his titan of light was destroyed dealing him 2100 points of damage bringing him to 500 life points.

Charles: I don't care if you don't like my answer, but that's the answer your getting.

Stronghold doesn't say a word.

Charles: I end my turn.

Stronghold draws from his deck. He looks at his card he just drew, he stares at it for a few minutes.

Stronghold: I forfeit.

For once Charles didn't see it coming.

Charles: You Forfeit?

Stronghold: Yes, the duel is over, you're not expelled.

Charles: But I'm still guilty.

Cherry: NO, YOUR NOT!

Everyone turned to see Cherry walking in with Dragondoz, Red was holding Scott's arms behind his back while Jamie was doing the same to his friend.

Stronghold: What's the meaning of this?

Cherry: It was Scott sir, Scott burned his own deck, planted it in Charles room and blamed him after his defeat to Charles.

Scott: They have no proof?

Charles squeezed his fist in anger.

Stronghold: I believe you Cherry.

Charles and the others were surprised Stronghold was siding with them. Stronghold grabbed Scott and his friend by their shoulders.

Stronghold: Don't worry, we will find out the truth, and this time we will go through everything.

Stronghold stared at Charles.

Charles: I'm not saying thank you.

Stronghold: Good, cause I'm not saying your welcome.

Stronghold took Scott and his friend away.

Jamie: Well it looks like your staying Charles.

Charles: I guess, this place wouldn't be the same without me, FCD would cry to much if I left.

FCD: Shut up.

Red: Alright, lets go have a celebrational free for all duel.

Everyone nodded heading towards the exit. Before he left, Charles looked in the bleachers, he looked around till he saw him, his father Marquis standing near the exit at the back. His father gave him a nod before turning and leaving,

Charles smirked, He guessed that It was a start.

To Be Continued

One More Episode

But Who Should be in the Final Battle, Who deserves to be in the final battle of the season. I want to here what the fans think about who should be in it.

Special Thanks

This Episode goes to the title of Anti-Hero, in Yugioh we call them Rivals, but Anti-Hero is just as good, someone who can be good and a little bad at the same time, and always represented as a badass. Kaiba, Aster, Jack, Kite, Declan. Yeah where would the Protagonist be without their Anti-Hero or Rival pushing them to get better.

As always leave an Upvote or a msg about how you love the show, I love reading these msgs and finding ways to improve. We are coming up to our finale and I hope you all enjoy it.

Teaser Trailer for Episode 10 - Revelation

As a battle takes place on the island.

Above the sky, the black portal swirls around causing a flux.

A Dimensional Flux occurs.

RRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!

Red: The Battle Begins Now


	10. Episode 10 Part 1

**Episode 10**

 **Revelation**

Stadium

C28: Stellarknight Triverr, direct attack.

C28 watched as his white knight attacked his opponent directly dealing 2100 points of damage bringing him down to 1200. He watched his opponent drop to a knee.

C28: I hope your not done yet, I'm just getting started.

NTS: I'm fine, are you done.

C28: Yes, I end my turn.

NTS draws from his deck.

NTS: I activate the spell card Polymerization, I fuse from my hand Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Edge and Cybderdark Keel to form Cyberdark Dragon.

C28 watched as a black mechanical dragon appeared on the field with 1000 attack points.

NTS: Now I can take a dragon type monster from my graveyard and equip it my Cyberdark Dragon, so I'll equip it with my Phantom Dragon from my graveyard.

C28 watched as Phantom Dragon equipped to the Cyberdark Dragon boosting its attack by 2300 to 3300.

NTS: And my Cyberdark Dragon gains 100 attack for each monster in my graveyard, and I have 7 monsters.

Cyberdark Dragon's attack rose to 4000.

NTS: Attack that Satellarknight.

C28 watched as his monster was destroyed inflicting him with 1900 points of damage bringing him to 600 life points.

C28: When Satellarknight Triverr is sent to the graveyard while is has units, I can special summon a tellarknight from my graveyard to the field, so I bring back my Satellarknight Deneb in defence mode.

A white shinning knight appeared on C28's field in defence mode.

C28: And when he is summoned, I can add a Tellarknight from my deck to my hand, so I add Satellarknight Capella from my deck to my hand.

NTS snickers.

NTS: I was expecting better.

C28: Ah dam and there goes my chance of making a new friend, sorry I let you down bro.

NTS: Yeah, not just me, you let your parents down to. (smirking).

C28's eyes harden and darken. He strongly draws from his deck.

C28: YOUR GOING TO REGRET THAT, FILTHY HERETIC! I summon Satellarknight Capella in attack mode.

C28 had 2 level 4 monsters on his side of the field.

C28: I overlay my 2 Level 4 Tellarknights to Xyz Summon Darktellarknight Batlamyus in attack mode.

Everyone watched as a black Rank 4 knight appeared in attack mode with 2600 attack point.

Dragondoz: And there's the snap.

Purple: Good, its about time he takes this serious.

SDQ: Yeah, I hope he's okay.

Back in the Duel

NTS: Oh, a Dark Knight, still not threatening.

C28: How about now, I activate Forbidden Chalice, and I use it on your Cyberdark Dragon, your monster gains 400 attack but loses its effects.

Cynderdark Dragon loses its attack boost bringing it down to its original attack points of 1000 but increases to 1400 from Forbidden Chalice.

NTS: Wait! You Can't!

C28: TO LATE! Batlamyus, annihilate that dragon.

The Darktellarknight destroyed the dragon inflicting 1200 points of damage reducing NTS' life points to 0.

Stronghold: Winner C28.

C28 jumps off the stage walking away furiously. He walks past the others heading for the exit.

Red: You think he's going to be okay.

SDQ: I'll talk to him.

SDQ runs over to C28 before he leaves.

SDQ: You okay?

C28 stops walking.

C28: I'm fine.

SDQ: You know, its okay to talk to us about it.

C28: I SAID I'M FINE!

C28 was about to head out after him, but Stronghold yelled.

Stronghold: SDQ YOUR UP.

SDQ sighed, he wanted to go after C28 but he knew better then to defy Stronghold, so he turned to head to the stage.

While watching the others had a little chat

Arch: That was pretty intense.

Cherry: Well that's what you get when someone pushes you.

NTS walks over to the group.

NTS: Your friend is just an emotional baby.

Jamie: Says the guy that guy that cried in class.

NTS: Charles punched me in the nose.

Charles: You startled me.

NTS: You came up behind me.

Charles shrugged.

NTS: All I know it your friend C28 obviously has issues, he shouldn't even be here.

Red had enough of him, he goes up grabbing him by the collar.

Red: Why don't you shut up for once, C28 is far superior to you, unlike you he can back up his dueling, you're just a joke.

Before he could say more, Dragondoz put a hand on Red's shoulder.

Dragondoz: He's not worth it Red, just let him run his mouth off.

NTS smirks, Dragondoz seeing this.

Dragondoz: I'm not saving you, I just don't want to see my friend get in trouble.

Red gives him a shrug, NTS dusts himself off giving a glare at Red before walking away.

Charles: Should have snapped his neck.

FCD: I think that's to extreme.

Stronghold: IF YOU LADIES ARE DONE SWAPPING RECIPIES, WE HAVE A DUEL TO START.

The group shuts up to watch SDQ and Chris duel.

Chris: Good luck SDQ.

SDQ: You to Chris, you can start.

Chris draws from his deck.

Chris: I set 1 monster in face-down defence mode, and set 1 card face-down and end my turn.

SDQ: I normal summon Majespecter Crow – Yata, when he is summoned I can add 1 Majespecter spell card from my deck to my hand, so I add Majespecter Sonics to my hand.

SDQ adds the card from his deck to his hand.

SDQ: I activate Majespecter Sonic, this doubles Yata's attack and defence till the end of the turn, making his attack 2000, but any battle damage it inflicts is haled, so I attack your monster.

Chris: You attacked Chemicritter Oxy Ox with 2100 defence.

SDQ's attacked is blocked dealing 100 points of damage to SDQ, bringing him to 3900.

SDQ: I set 1 card face-down and end my turn.

Chris draws from his deck.

Chris: I activate Lightning Vortex, I discard 1 card to destroy all face-up monsters you control.

Chris discarded a card destroying Majespecter Crow – Yata sending it face-up to the extra deck.

Chris: Now I summon Chemicritter Oxy Ox to have it gains it effect, this lets me special summon a gemini from hand, then Oxy ox's level becomes equal to that monster's level, so I special summon Poly-Chemicritter Dioxogre from my hand.

The level 8 Chemicritter appeared then Oxy Ox became level 8 as well.

Chris: I overlay both level 8 monsters in order to Xyz summon Vola-Chemicritter Methydraco.

The Rank 8 monster appeared with 3000 attack points.

Chris: Attack SDQ's life points directly.

SDQ's life points dropped to 900.

Chris: I end my turn.

SDQ draws from his deck.

SDQ: I set the Pendulum scale with Scale 2 Majespecter Unicorn Kirin and Scale 5 Majespecter Raccoon Bunbuku.

The two monsters appeared in the red and blue scales.

SDQ: Now I can Pendulum Summon from my hand and extra deck, I summon Majespecter Crow – Yata, Majespecter Fox – Kyubi, Majespecter Toad – Ogama.

All three monsters appeared, Crow with 1000 attack, Kyubi with 1500 attack and Toad with 1300.

SDQ: Now their effects activated when their summoned, Crow adds a Majespecter spell card from my deck to my hand, Fox adds a Majespecter trap from my deck to my hand and Toad lets me set a Majespecter spell or trap from my deck to my field.

SDQ adds the two cards from his deck to his hand and sets the 1.

SDQ: Now I activate the spell card Majespecter Storm, I tribute Majespecter Crow, then I shuffle your monster into the deck, but it goes to your extra deck.

Chris watched his Vola Chemicritter return to his extra deck.

SDQ: Now Fox and Toad attack you directly.

Chris' life points dropped to 1200.

SDQ: I end my turn.

Chris draws from his deck.

Chris: I summon Blazewing Butterfly in attack mode.

A fire butterfly creature appears with 1500 attack points.

Chris: I activate the spell card Super Double Summon, this lets me Normal Summon a Gemini monster like my Butterfly, then I get to use its effect now, I tribute it to bring back Poly-Chemicritter Dioxogre with its effect.

Chris' Chemicritter returned to the field with 2800 attack points.

Chris: Attack the Majespecter Toad.

SDQ: I activate the card that toad set, Majespecter Tornado, I tribute my Toad to banish your Chemicritter.

Chris watched as his monster left the field.

Chris: Great move, I set 1 card face-down and end my turn.

While watching this duel

Purple: This is boring to watch.

Arch: Way to contribute.

Purple: My opinion is only contributing.

Red: Yeah okay.

Purple: Are you picking a fight with me.

Red: Picking, no, Starting, its possible.

Purple: Sorry Red, you're not in my league, Its like watching a Goat try to pick a fight with Lion.

Red: Well everyone should prepare for a sight, cause this mountain goat is going to tame this pussy cat.

Purple: Anytime.

Roi: Purple, chill out.

Purple: Screw you guys, I'm out.

Purple started walking away. Roi sighs.

Roi: Someone should probably go keep an eye on him.

Cherry: Sure, why not.

Cherry takes off after Purple.

Charles: Not that I don't like you guys, but knowing Purple, he is probably going to go in a rage and burn down the school, so I should help.

Charles also heads off after the two as Roi shakes his head.

Back in the duel

SDQ: Now Kyubi attacks you directly.

Chris: I activate Magic Cylinder, negating your attack and dealing you damage equal to your monster's attack.

SDQ's life points dropped to 0. SDQ smiles though.

SDQ: Good game.

Chris: you to.

Stronghold: Alright, this concludes our battles for today, tomorrow morning I'll be posting the ranks of your class, based on your dueling record.

He glanced the audience noticing Purple, Charles and Cherry missing.

Purple: Where did they go.

Arch: Bathroom.

Stronghold shakes his head.

Stronghold: Make sure you tell them what I told you.

Stronghold takes his leave from the class as do the other students till its just the gang left.

FCD: Alright whose up for a duel.

SDQ: I'm going to go find C28, make he's okay.

Red: I'll go with you SDQ.

SDQ: Thanks Red.

SSDQ ran for the door, Red quickly ran after him not noticing he dropped his deck box to the ground. Luckily Dragondoz noticed. He picks it up.

Dragondoz: HEY RED!

But Red was already out the door. Dragondoz shakes his head.

Dragondoz: How could he just drop this, I'll see you guys later, I'm go for a shower.

Dragondoz takes his leave.

FCD: How about you Jamie.

Jamie: Sure, why not.

FCD: Sweet, lets go.

The two head off as well to have their duel, That left Roi, Arch and Chris.

Arch: Nice duel Chris.

Chris: Thanks, it really could have gone either way.

Arch: Should we go get some food.

Roi: I want to go see Darius.

Arch was shocked Roi said it in front of Chris, he thought Roi wanted to keep that secret.

Chris: Whose Darius?

Roi: Your about to meet him.

The three head out.

Meanwhile

C28 was sitting in a valley thinking about his parents. Red and SDQ find him sitting there. SDQ secretly put a tracking device in C28 and Purple's duel disk, just to keep an eye on them.

SDQ: You okay C28?

C28: My Parents were dueling legends, the best of the best, my father was the Duel Champion of the North, the North King.

Red: They were idols, I loved watching your father's duels.

C28: and then fate stepped in, that stupid plane crash and they left me here. All by myself.

SDQ: Well you're not alone anymore, you got friends here now.

C28: I know, I just, I sometimes feel like I do let them down.

Red: Your not C28, you're an amazing duelist, You're the Comeback Kid.

SDQ: Red's right, your definitely one of the top best duelists here.

C28 stands up, he turns to them.

C28: I'm proud to be there son, and I'm going to show the world what I can do.

Red: This moment is touching and everything, but we need to have a duel to lighten up the mood.

C28: Alright Red, lets go, you and me.

Red smirks.

Red: Fine by me.

C28 activates his duel disk while Red reaches for his deck, but it wasn't there. He frantically searched all over for it. But couldn't find it.

Red: Ummm. Wait one second.

Red took off running to the school leaving a confused C28 and SDQ.

With Dragondoz in the Dorm Room.

Dragondoz was in the shower when he heard their main door open, he heard someone looking around. He figured it was Red looking for his deck. He didn't bother answering as he left Red's deck on his bed. He eventually heard the door close again.

With Purple

Purple was walking angrily down the hallway still upset with Red and the others.

Cherry: Purple wait up.

Purple turns to see Cherry and Charles following him.

Purple: What do you guys want?

Cherry: Just making sure you stay out of trouble.

Charles: I'm just here cause I'm bored.

Purple: Well I don't need babysitters, so beat it.

Cherry: Relax man, you got to loosen up.

Purple: Have you met me, I'm me, I don't listen to anyone.

Charles: Yman, your soap opera is getting old.

Purple: I hate you.

Charles: Join the club.

Cherry: Can't we all get along.

Purple: No.

Charles: No

Hightower: Well, if it isn't the three stooges.

The three turn to see Hightower standing there with them.

Purple: Aha aha aha aha…. Funny.

Cherry: I thought it was a little funny.

Hightower: What are you three up to?

Purple: None of your business.

Hightower: Well you're always trying to figure out my business my little stalker.

Charles: Now that's funny.

Purple: Whose side are you on.

Cherry: Says the guy who wanted us to leave him alone.

Hightower: Well I don't have time to play house with you three, I've got important things to do.

Hightower walks past them on his way.

Purple: I hope that guy gets hit by a bus.

Cherry: That's a little over kill.

Charles: There's no busses on the island.

Purple: I don't like that guy, I don't trust that and I want to know what he is up to.

Elsewhere

Roi, Arch and Chris entered the hidden lab, but they saw no sign of Darius there.

Chris: So is this where you guys have been hanging out.

Arch: Yeah, this is where Darius usually is.

Roi: Yeah, he never leaves here.

Arch: You think he's okay.

Darius: Oh, I'm sure he is.

Darius appeared from a hidden room.

Roi: Darius, Is everything okay.

Darius: Yes, the Trans Phase Converter is working at full power.

Pointing to the machine that was keeping the Dimensional Fluxes closed.

Chris: The Trans Phase Converter?

Arch: Oh Darius, this is our friend Chris, Chris this is Darius.

Darius: Greetings.

Chris: Hey.

Roi: So, the Fluxes aren't happening anymore.

Darius: No thanks to the Fission Shifter, its keeping the Fluxes under control.

Roi notices the paper work of charts.

Roi: So, what have you been working on.

Darius: I'm trying to figure out what caused a Dimensional Flux a few days ago, trying to pinpoint what it was.

Chris: What's a Dimensional Flux?

Roi: Well, it's a long story, but here it goes.

With Dragondoz in the dorm

Dragondoz had just finished his shower, he was in the room looking through his dresser when the door flew open. Red came running in.

Red; Dragondoz, have you seen my deck?

Dragondoz pointed to the side table where his deck was located. Red grabs it.

Red: Thanks, I owe you (running out the door).

Once gone Dragondoz wonders if it was Cherry who came in the room earlier. As he closes the dresser he walks over to the window to open it for fresh air. That's when he notices a note that had fallen on Red's side of the bed. Dragondoz picks up the note, he quickly reads it.

Dragondoz: Great (sarcastically).

With Purple, Cherry and Charles

The three have been following Hightower while trying not to be to obvious or seen.

They then watch Hightower enter a glass office, but he wasn't alone. In the office was Miss Shields, Mr. Barton, Mr. Stronghold and Mr. Reed. The five sat at a round table, they were having a discussion of some kind but the three couldn't hear.

Cherry: What do you think there talking about?

Charles: Does it really matter.

Purple: Yes.

Charles: Does it really matter.

Cherry: Maybe there going to take away Purple's Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.

Purple grabs Cherry slamming him against the wall.

Purple: WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?

Cherry: Sorry but your dragon isn't that great.

Charles: Will you two knock it off.

Purple: NO DRAGON IS BETTER THEN MY REBELLION.

Cherry remembering what happened earlier.

Cherry: I don't know, I think Red's dragon has the edge, I means its got more attack points.

Purple: WHAT! YOU DARE COMPARE MY BEAUTIFUL COOL DRAGON WITH RED'S UGLY FLOWER DRAGON!

Charles: Calm Down Purple.

Cherry: You have to prove that your dragon is the best.

Purple: FINE, I will go find Red and show him the power of my dragon.

Purple takes off as Cherry smirks, Charles shakes his head.

The Valley

Red appears back at the valley where SDQ and C28 are still.

Red: Sorry about that, now let's duel.

C28: About time.

The two activated their duel disks.

With Dragondoz

Dragondoz was heading to the destination that was on the note. He was going to help a friend. He also wanted to personally take care of this before Red found out.

Darius Lab

Darius had just finished explaining everything to Chris while Arch and Roi were looking through the data on the spikes in Duel Energy.

Chris: I can't believe it.

Darius: I know my boy, just trust me.

Roi: I can't find anything, I don't see a pattern on this.

Arch: I think I do.

Roi, Darius and Chris looked over the data.

Arch: The Energy spiked 5 percent on our first day here, the very first day we were here.

Roi: Yeah.

Arch: Then 2 days later it spiked again but this time 4 percent.

Darius: Is there a pattern on these 2 days.

Arch: Not these 2 days, but this day, almost a week ago, the Negative Energy increased by 8 percent.

Roi: That was the day you called me and Jamie for your help.

Darius: Yes, the day where the Dimensional Flux nearly opened.

Roi: Yeah, but Arch what's the pattern.

The Valley

C28 had made the first move and brought out Stellarknight Triverr with 1 card face-down.

Red: Not bad, my turn.

Red draws from his deck

Red: I activate the spell card Predaponics, this card lets me special summon a Predaplant monster from my graveyard or hand once per turn, so I special summon Predaplant Dropohyllum Hydra from my hand, then I normal summon Predaplant Flytrap.

The two Predaplant monsters appeared on Red's field.

Red: Now I play Fusion Substitute to fuse my 2 monsters together to form Starving Venom Fusion Dragon.

Red checked his extra deck. But it wasn't there. His Starving Venom Fusion Dragon was missing.

With Dragondoz.

Dragondoz reached the meeting where NTS was standing.

NTS: Where's Red?

Dragondoz: To bad you got me.

NTS: ah I really thought he would ant this. (holding Starving Venom Fusion Dragon).

Dragondoz: I really hate duelists with no honor.

NTS: And I hate duelists to scared to come and face me.

Dragondoz: Well then shall we. (activating his duel disk).

NTS: I'll start.

He draws from his deck

NTS: I activate the spell card Double Summon, so now I can normal summon two monsters this turn. I normal summon Cyberdark Horn and Cyberdark Edge.

The two dark monsters appeared.

NTS: Now I activate Polymerization to fuse these 2 dark monsters together to form Starving Venom Fusion Dragon.

Dragondoz watched as the Venom Dragon appeared. Dragondoz just shakes his head.

Dragondoz: Red would be so mad.

NTS: Cause I'm using his card.

Dragondoz: NO, cause you have no idea how to use it, you don't bring it out on the first turn, its now useless.

NTS: That's your opinion, I end my turn.

Dragondoz draws from his deck.

Dragondoz: Now pay attention, I summon Lonefire Blossom in attack mode, then I use its effect to tribute a plant type monster like itself to special summon a plant type monster from my deck, so I tribute it to call out Sylvan Hermitree.

A Large tree appeared with 2700 attack,

Dragondoz: But I'm not done there, I activate the spell Mark of the Rose to banish Lonefire Blossom, this equip spell equips to Venom Dragon and lets me gain control of him during my turn.

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon then went to Dragondoz's side of the field.

Dragondoz: Wow, NTS you're not even close to being in my league, I attack with both my monsters.

Both monsters attacked NTS dealing over 5000 points of damage reducing NTS life points to 0.

Dragondoz went over grabbing Red's dragon.

Dragondoz: I need to get this card back to Red now.

He heads out to find Red.

Meanwhile at Darius lab

Arch: Don't you see, there are two monsters that fit the pattern.

Chris: Which two.

Arch: The day the Dimension Flux opened, there were two monsters played at the same time but in different duels, and I was in one of them. Red's Starving Venom Fusion Dragon and Purple's Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.

Roi: But what about the first day and the third day.

Darius: That must have been the first time those 2 dragons were played on the island.

Arch: It was, Red dueled Roi the very first day of the year, the first time he summoned Venom, and Purple dueled Oceanus, the first time he summoned Rebellion.

Chris: But what about the day of the Flux.

Arch: When the dragons were played at the same time, it must have been to much negative energy, which almost head to a Dimensional Flux opening.

Roi looked very concern. He turns to Darius.

Roi: What would happen if those dragons were used in the same duel, even with the Trans Phase Converter, would that open up a Dimensional Flux.

Darius: The Converter should be able to stop it, but we shouldn't risk it, there would be to many factors, You must make sure those dragons aren't used in the same duel.

Roi: Arch, Chris, you guys need to go find Purple and Red, tell them to come here.

Arch and Chris nod leaving the lab.

Meanwhile

Purple was running around trying to find Red, he was going to duel him. To prove that Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon was far superior to his Starving Venom Fusion Dragon.

To Be Continued.


	11. Episode 10 Part 2

**Episode 10 Part 2**

 **Revelation Part 2**

Now during the same time as all that other stuff.

FCD and Jamie were at the location known as Pirate's Cove. (Yes there was a Pirate Ship on the rocks where they were at).

FCD: You ready for our duel.

Jamie: Yup, you can start.

FCD: Alright, I love taking down water decks.

FCD did his draw.

FCD: I summon my Battlin Boxer Shadow in attack mode.

His boxer appeared with 1800 attack.

FCD: I set 1 card face-down and end my turn.

Jamie draws from his deck.

Jamie: I summon Shocktopus in attack mode, then I set 1 card face-down.

Shocktopus had 1600 attack points, it looked like a shark merged with an octopus, really messed up.

Jamie: I End my turn.

FCD draws from his deck.

FCD: I call forth another Battlin Boxer Shadow, then I overlay both boxers in order to create Number 79 Battlin Boxer Nova Kaiser.

Nova Kaiser had 2300 attack points, but its attack rose to 2500.

FCD: Nova Kaiser gains 100 attack points for every overlay unit on it, also I can attach a Battlin Boxer from my hand to it as a unit, and I will use Battlin Boxer Rib Gardna.

Then the boxers attack rose to 2600.

FCD: Attack Shocktopus.

Jamie: I activate Poseidon Wave, this negates your attack then deals you 800 damage for every fish, aqua and sea serpent monster on my side of the field, I have 1, so you take 800 points of damage.

FCD's life points decreased to 3200.

FCD: I end my turn.

Jamie draws from his deck.

Jamie: I Summon Hammer Shark to the field in attack mode, then I activate the spell card Xyz Reception, this card lets me special summon from my hand a monster with the same level as a monster on the field, but its attack becomes 0 and its effects are negated, so I special summon Deep Sweeper.

Jamie then had 3 level 4 monsters on the field.

Jamie: I now overlay 3 level 4 monsters, Great fangs from the deep, surface and sink your teeth into countless prey! I Xyz summon Number 32 Shark Drake!

A Red Large Shark like creature with 2800 attack appeared.

FCD: Well that doesn't look good.

Jamie: Shark Drake attack Nova Kaiser.

FCD: I activate Backfire, when a fire monster is destroyed, you take 500 points of damage.

Jamie watched as Shark Drake destroyed Nova Kaiser, he lost 500 life points bringing him to 3500 but FCD lost 200 life points bringing him to 3000.

FCD: When Nova Kaiser is destroyed, I can special summon any number of level 4 or lower Battlin Boxers from graveyard equal to the number of overlay units it had when destroyed, it had 3 but I'm only bringing back my 2 shadows in defence mode.

Jamie: I activate Shark Drake's special ability, when it destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, I can detach a unit to bring your monster back in attack mode, lower its attack by 1000 and allowing my Shark Drake to attack again.

FCD watched as Nova Kaiser was brought back in attack mode, then it lost 1000 of its 2300 attack points, it only had 1300 attack points.

Jamie: Shark Drake attack again.

Shark Drake dealt 1500 points of damage bringing FCD's life points down to 1500. But Jamie again took 500 from Backfire.

Jamie: I end my turn.

FCD draws from his deck.

FCD: I summon Battlin Boxer Switchhitter in attack mode.

Now FCD had 3 level 4 monsters on his side of the field.

FCD: I overlay my 3 level 4 monsters, I call forth a boxer with the power to shatter a star with his fist. I Xyz Summon! Number 105 Battlin Boxer Star Cestus!

These 2 monsters stood on the field, each radiating great power.

FCD: This is going to be good.

Jamie: Oh yeah.

Elsewhere

Charles and Cherry were walking down the hallway.

Charles: You just sent a warpath Purple to hunt down Red.

Cherry: You want to go watch.

Charles: Well duh.

Chris: CHARLES! CHERRY!

The two turn to see Arch and Chris running towards them.

Charles: You better not be asking me for my first season of My Little Pony, that's mine.

Chris: Have you guys seen Purple or Red.

Cherry: umm possibly.

Arch: Yes or no Cherry, this is not a game.

Cherry: (sighs) He's out somewhere trying to find Red to duel him.

Chris: Shit.

Charles: Why what's up.

Arch: No time to explain, do you know where the teachers are?

Cherry: Yeah, their having a meeting

The four head off to find the room they left.

The Duel between C28 and Red

SDQ was watching as Red was on the defensive from C28.

C28 had his Stellarknight Delteros out while Red had no cards on his side of the field. Red started his turn now.

Red draws from his deck, he was really distracted thinking about where his Starving Venom Fusion Dragon was. He wanted to end this duel to go look for it.

Red: I summon Predaplant Ophyrus Scorpio in attack mode, when he's summoned I can special summon a Predaplant from my graveyard or my hand, so from my graveyard, I special summon Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra in defence mode.

Then two plants appeared on Red's side of the field.

Red: And since Cobra was special summoned thanks to a Predaplant, I can add Polymerization from my deck to my hand.

Red adds the Polymerization to his hand, but it was useless to him right now. That's when he hears.

Dragondoz: Red.

Red turns to see Dragondoz standing next to SDQ. He throws him a card through the air. Red catches the card, he flips it over to reveal his Starving Venom Fusion Dragon. He was shocked, He didn't know how Dragondoz got it but he was thankful.

C28 was confused as to what Dragondoz threw him. He looked over at SDQ who gave him a thumbs up.

Red: I activate Polymerization, now two beautiful flowers with a deadly alluring fragrance, join together and create a new terror from hell that lies beneath your petals! I Fusion Summon! Show Yourself! Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!

Red's Starving Venom Fusion Dragon appeared in all its glory.

C28: Normally you can't add cards in the middle of the duel, but I'll let it slide, cause I want to take on your best.

Back to the group in the school.

Charles, Chris, Arch and Cherry arrived at the room but no one was there.

Charles: Where is everyone?

Cherry: They were just here.

Chris: Great, now what.

Arch: We go find Red and Purple and stop them from dueling.

The four head out.

Back to FCD and Jamie

FCD had his Number 105 Battlin Boxer Star Cestus and Jamie still had his Number 32 Shark Drake. Each had only 2 overlay units left. Jamie was at 2700 life points while FCD was at 1500.

FCD: I play the spell card Salamandra, the equip spell equips to a fire type monster and increases its attack by 700.

The boxer grabbed the flaming sword which was weird for a boxer. Its attack rose to 3200.

FCD: Now attack Shark Drake.

Jamie watched his shark get destroyed, he loses 400 life points bringing him to 2400.

FCD: I end my turn.

Jamie was unsure of what to do in this situation. He draws from his deck. But he got a dead draw, nothing that could take down that boxer.

Jamie: I refuse to give up.

Suddenly a purple portal opens above their duel. The two stood frozen in shock.

Darius Lab.

Darius sensors and alarms went off crazy.

Roi: Is that a Dimensional Flux.

Darius: It can't be, Its not a Flux, Its something else.

He checks the Trans Phase Converter to see its working properly with the Fission Shifter still working.

Roi: That can't be good.

Darius: We have to go check it out.

The two quickly leave the lab to head outside.

Back in FCD and Jamie's Duel

Jamie and FCD watched a glowing blue orb came from the purple portal, once it was in sight the purple portal disappeared.

The glowing blue orb floated down to Jamie, it floated just above his left hand. Once he touched it. It changed form, into a black Xyz card. Jamie knew what to do now.

Jamie: I Normal summon Double Shark in attack mode, then I activate the spell card Different Dimension Deepsea Trench, this card banishes a water monster from the field or graveyard, I choose my Shocktopus from my graveyard.

Jamie's Double Shark took to the field as did a giant trench by him. Which swallowed Shocktopus.

Jamie: Now I use my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my trench, this brings my monster back to the field, return Shocktopus.

Shocktopus flew out of the trench joining Double Shark on the field, Jamie now had 2 level 4 monsters.

Jamie: I overlay both my level 4 monsters to call forth this, Number 101 Silent Honor Ark.

FCD watched in shock a Number Xyz monster over 100 like his Battlin Boxer. This creature was like a giant submarine looking creature with 2100 attack.

FCD: Jamie, how did you get that card.

Jamie: It just appeared like you saw.

FCD: The same as 105.

Jamie: you mean you got your card the same way.

C28 and Red's Duel.

Red had his Starving Venom Fusion Dragon on the field while 28 still had Satellarknight Delteros,

Red: I set 1 card face-down and end my turn.

C28 was ready to start his turn.

Purple: INTRUSION PENALTY!

Purple jumped in the duel, C28 and Red were surprised he came in on their duel.

C28: Back off Purple this is my duel.

Purple: I'm here to show Red, the true power of my dragon.

Purple's life points dropped to 2000 for the intrusion. Purple draws from his deck.

Purple: I set 1 card face-down, then I activate it, the trap The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine, I can activate this card the turn I set it if I have no traps in my graveyard, now it becomes a level 4 monster.

Purple: Now I summoned The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor in attack mode.

Purple then had 2 level 4 monsters.

Purple: Now I overlay both my monster, Formed from pitch black darkness… To rise against those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs! XYZ SUMMON! Descend now Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!

Purple's Dragon appeared starring down Red's Dragon.

Purple: Now I use his ability, Treason Discharge, by detaching 2 of its overlays, I steal half of Venom Dragon's attack points and then my Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon gains that much.

Everyone watched as Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's attack lowered to 1400 and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's attack rose to 3900.

Purple: See my Dragon is far superior.

The group failed to notice a black portal forming slowly above the island.

Red: If that's how you want to Purple then fine, come at me.

Purple: WITH PLEASURE, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Revolt of the Lightning.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon soared flying across the ground towards Starving Venom Fusion Dragon.

Red: I activate Mirror Mail, this card raises my Dragon's attack points to equal yours.

Purple watched as Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's attack points rose to 3900.

Purple: They will destroy each other.

Red: Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Venom Fire.

The two Dragons attacks clashed strongly. Each not giving up their attack. Suddenly above them the black portal took form growing in size.

SDQ was the first notice

SDQ: Guys look (pointing above them).

They all looked up to see the portal grow in size.

Dragondoz: What is that?

Unknown Creature: RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!

Everywhere Else

Roi and Darius were outside, they saw the portal forming, they then heard the roar.

FCD and Jamie were talking about the Numbers when they heard the roar.

Charles, Arch, Chris and Cherry had just exited the school to hear the ferocious roar, they look to see the large black portal in the sky.

Black Portal

A large black dragon descends from the portal, large, sharp claws, razor teeth and terrifying eyes. It lands on the ground standing on two legs. It arches its back raising its neck releasing another powerful roar.

Everyone has to cover their ears as it roars.

Dragondoz, SDQ, Purple, Red and C28 back up a little as the large dragon is in front of them.

Dragondoz: That's Dark Armed Dragon.

C28: That's funny, I don't remember him being that big.

SDQ: Not the time for jokes.

Red: Duck.

The five duck as the dragon tries to swipe at them. Barely dodging the dragons attack. The five look up to see Roi and Darius a little a way.

Roi: GET OVER HERE!

The five run as fast as they can to get away from the dragon. The dragon raises its head straight up, after a few seconds it brings its head down firing a powerful blast hitting part of the island doing damage to the land.

The group joins up with Darius and Roi.

C28: What the hell is that thing.

Roi: A dragon from a different dimension.

Dragondoz: Its destroying everything.

Darius: Its okay, it should only manifest for about 5 minutes.

Purple: Who is the old timer?

Dragondoz: We can't wait 5 minutes, its barely been a minute.

Darius: There's nothing else we can do.

SDQ: There has to be something we can, its in the direction of the school.

Red: then let's wing it.

Red starts running around the dragon while it was recovering from the blast it just launched.

Red: HEY BABY DRAGON, I'M MORE OF A LIGHT KIND OF GUY, DARK SUCKS

Purple: What is he doing?

SDQ: I'm not sure.

C28: Doesn't he use a dark deck.

Roi: Smart

Dragondoz: Red's trying to get that dragon away from the school.

The Dark Armed Dragon now turning its attention on Red turns around slowly as its hard to move due to its size. The dragon reached out its claw, it quickly thrusted its arm in Red's direction.

Roi: RED! LOOK OUT!

Red fell to the ground ready to accept the attack, closing his eyes. But the attack never came. He opened his eyes to see Starving Venom Fusion Dragon holding the palm of the Dark Armed Dragon, it was struggling, but held it back. Red looked down to see his duel disk was technically still on, but his dragon shouldn't able to touch things, it was only a hologram.

Then Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Satellarknight Delteros appeared to help as well.

The others watched as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Satellarknight Delteros attack the Dark Armed Dragon making it woozy for a second before it regained its senses. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon took to the sky with the other two attacking Dark Armed Dragon.

While watching the dragons and warrior fight the Dark Armed Dragon.

Roi: How are the monsters doing that?

Darius was trying to think when he looked up to see the portal was still open.

Darius: It must be the portal affecting you duel disk in this dimension, it must make your monsters real.

Dragondoz, SDQ and Roi all looked at each other. They nodded.

Dragondoz: Orea, the Sylvan High Arbiter, come forth

Roi: Scrap Dragon, go.

SDQ: Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer, take flight.

The group watched as their monsters flew up to join the others monster in the battle. The three new monsters were physically hitting the Dark Armed Dragon just like the others.

Not going to lie, it was an epic battle.

Roi, Dragondoz, Purple, SDQ and Darius watched as the monsters were fighting. But they were outpowered by the large dragon. Dark Armed Dragon dodged an attack from Orea, but was knocked off balance when Dark Rebellion hit it in the face. Starving Venom tried to knock it over but Dark Armed Dragon quickly swiped Venom with its claws sending it crashing to the ground.

Red: STARVING VENOM! (Red went running to his dragon).

With the others

Roi: Were at a disadvantage now.

Arch: How about some reinforcement.

They turn to see Arch, Chris, Cherry and Charles.

Charles: So, fighting a giant black dragon, neat.

SDQ: Summon your aces to help.

Arch: Junk Warrior.

Cherry: Amorphage Sloth

Charles: My 3 Cyber Dragons

Chris: Vola – Chemicritter Methydraco.

The monsters quickly went into battle to aid. The sight of Junk Warrior riding Amorphage Sloth into battle made my day.

Meanwhile

Red ran over to his Starving Venom Fusion Dragon lying in a broken tree, it was hurt but didn't look that bad. Red looked over to try and see the others but they were to far away, and the dragon was blocking their view.

Red was about to say something when he saw something fall from the sky, he looked up to see something falling out of the dimension. No, not something, someone.

A person lands in a kneeling position a few meters from him, the person was in a black cloak with their face concealed. The person stands fully taking in the sights. They then turn looking over to see Red by his dragon. Red just stares at the person. The person just turns their back on Red. They walk into forest. Red was about to go after the person when he heard something.

He turns to see the Dark Armed Dragon having slammed both Scrap Dragon and Vola – Chemicritter Methydraco to the ground. He watched Junk Warrior and Satellarknight Delteros dash strike the dragon in the face. The battle wasn't looking good.

With the other group

Darius: Something is wrong.

C28: Yeah were losing.

Darius: No, not that, its been 8 minutes, this dragon has gone past the usual time limit for manifesting here.

Cherry: Yeah well, we can't hold this thing forever.

Roi: Darius, do you have a way to close that portal if we send that dragon back over.

Darius: No, the converter was the only thing keeping the portals closed.

Arch: There has to be something we can do.

Darius: All we can do is hold out (sadly).

Purple: Well, then we fight till the end.

Dragondoz: Agreed.

With Red.

Red was startled by rustling behind him, he watched Starving Venom Fusion Dragon get back up. It took off towards the Dark Armed Dragon. It launched a powerful blast hitting Dark Armed Dragon's arm, stopping it from hitting Junk Warrior.

Dark Armed Dragon raised its head again to power up a blast, it lowered its head to fire. But Number 105 Battling Boxer Star Cestus launched a powerful uppercut stopping its blast.

Red turns to see Jamie and FCD running towards him.

FCD: Sorry were late.

Jamie: Traffic was horrible.

Red: Hey, at least you showed.

Red watched as the new Number 101 appeared firing a hit at Dark Armed Dragon catching it off guard from Star Cestus' hit.

The Dragon went to counter but Junk Warrior and Satellarknight Delteros hit it before it could counter. It tried to swipe them but 3 cyber dragons wrapped its arm holding it, preventing the movement of its right arm.

Dark Armed Dragon tried using its left arm but Scrap Dragon and Amorphage Sloth attacked its left leg bringing it to its knee. Orea, Ignister and Vola – Chemicritter Methydraco hit the Dark Armed Dragon hard in the chest. Starving Venom then launched its Venom Fire hitting the head of the Dark Armed Dragon. Venom then stopped its attack as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon flew straight at Dark Armed Dragon's face hitting it hard with its Revolt of the Lightning.

Taking the hit hard, the Dark Armed Dragon fell to the ground with a loud thud. The dragon tried to get up. The group was shocked at this dragon's relentless fight. They couldn't keep this up for much longer. But the portal started releasing a black glow. They watched as the dark armed dragon was absorbed back into the dimension. The group watched as the black portal got smaller, smaller, smaller till it vanished.

Once the black portal disappeared, their duel disks turned off.

Cherry: Is it over?

SDQ: I think so.

Darius: Yes, the portal closed.

Dragondoz: You have a lot of explaining to do.

After a lot of explaining, Darius tells them everything.

Darius: and that's it.

Purple: that dimensions is not so tough.

FCD: and you three knew, and you didn't tell us. (Looking at Arch, Jamie and Roi).

Roi: We just didn't want to spread panic, we weren't sure yet, now we are.

Cherry: So now we have to worry about creatures from other dimensions on top of school and Stronghold.

Charles: They come back, then we just hit them harder.

Chris: But it took almost everything we had just to stop it, what if that was the weakest creature.

C28 was thinking hard about learning everything. He turned walking away. This surprised everyone. But SDQ went after him.

SDQ: C28, wait, now more then ever we need to work together.

C28: My parents died because of that dimension.

SDQ: I know, we need to make sure that doesn't happen again.

C28 turns to face SDQ.

C28: Your right, it won't happen again, because I'm going to destroy that dimension.

SDQ was shocked at what he said, C28 turns walking away.

Back with the others.

Cherry: So, these creatures can manifest whenever.

Darius: Yes, strong Negative Duel Energy will create a Dimensional Flux, luckily, I have the Trans Phase Converter to keep the creatures there, well hopefully.

Red thought of something.

Red: Is it just creatures that live there.

Darius: What do you mean?

Red: Like do people live in these Dimensions.

Darius: I suppose it is possible, but it hasn't been confirmed.

Red thought about the person he saw come out of the portal.

Darius: I think you should all get some rest, we may need you soon.

The group exhausted were not in any mood to argue, not like they wanted to.

Roi, Charles and Jamie's Dorm.

Charles had his phone open looking at his fathers number.

Jamie was looking at the Number 101 card.

Roi: I'm going to go see Darius, I'll be back.

Roi left the room.

Library

Arch sat down with FCD and Chris at the table.

But FCD turned still angry about Arch not trusting them about the Dimensions.

Chris looks to Miss Shields putting up posters about Depression and how she is free to talk, she smiles at him

Cafeteria

C28 sits at a table thinking about how to destroy the dimension.

SDQ watches him from a far concerned about him

Beside him, Purple looks around to see Mr. Hightower walking down the hallway, both glaring at each other.

Principal's Office

Mr. Reed sits in his chair looking over files. Stronghold comes in handing him a new folder about a new student.

Reed: Strange.

Stronghold: Yes, new student, its like theu came out of nowhere.

Computer Lab

Cherry is leaving the room. He notices Mr. Barton at a computer hidden in the room, he peaks in to see him watching a duel, a duel between FCD and a girl. He leaves thinking nothing of it.

Dragon Valley

Red and Dragondoz stood in the Dragon valley, where the portal to the other dimension opened above them.

Dragondoz: I still find it hard to believe.

Red: I know, but we witnessed it first hand.

Dragondoz: Yeah, and now we have to deal with duel monsters from other dimensions.

Red thought about the person in the black cloak, he decided he could trust Dragondoz.

Red: Not just monsters.

Dragondoz: What do you mean?

Red: When I was separated from all of you, something else came though the portal.

Dragondoz: Another monster?

Red: No, someone came through that portal, a human.

Dragondoz: Are you sure?

Red: I'm pretty sure they were human, its just a feeling.

Dragondoz: So, you think there's more in the Dimension then just monsters, you think there's people there.

Red: I don't know what to think, all I know is, we need to be ready for next, cause now, the battle begins.

Darius Lab

Roi entered the lab to see Darius looking all over, he was rushing and freaking out.

Roi: Darius, what's wrong?

Darius: Its gone, I came back and its gone.

Roi: What's gone.

Darius: When we left, someone, someone came, they turned the converter off.

Roi: You mean someone turned that converter off, was that before or after the dragon appeared.

Darius: I'm not sure, but someone also took the Fission Shifter.

Roi: No

Darius: We have nothing to keep the Dimension Flux's from happening now.

Roi: Someone is tampering with your work.

Darius: Yes, and I can't get the Converter to work now.

Roi: Someone had to have turned the Converter off when Venom and Rebellion battled, then they took the Shifter so future Flux's wouldn't be stopped, there's someone in this school that wants to create a Dimensional Flux.

Darius: I believe someone is trying to bring something through the Dimensional Flux.

To Be Continued

Season 1 Finale

Credits

Red Ghost Venom as Red

Roiyaru Ryuujin as Roi

Jamie Lifeless as Jamie

StardustDivineQuasar as SDQ

Purple G1217 as Purple

DragondozZ-arc as Dragondoz

Fire Card Duelist as FCD

The Arch GC as Arch

Charles Phoenix as Charles

Constellar28 as C28

Cherrylover695 as Cherry

Chris.R 13001 as Chris

Special Thanks

I can't believe Season 1 is done. I mean I know I always say this but thank you to all my fans for their support and love for the show. I love hearing your input and knew ideas for the characters. Please keep up the support for Genesis.

Season 2 Coming Soon. Keep on the Lookout for the New Opening.


End file.
